Darkness is the Light
by Black.Wolf.Redeemed
Summary: The final battle was over and Kagome goes home to total chaos. A Nightmare attacks her and a certain someone saves her. What will Kagome do with herself now? Will she fall in love or fight for the people of Japan against Britannia? COMPLETE
1. Black Present

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Code Geass, but if I did things would be totally different.

* * *

Darkness is the Light

_Black Present_

* * *

It had been a hug struggle, but they finished it. It was over. The final battle was over and Naraku was dead. Now Kagome had to go home to tell the news. But, would the well let her come back here? That was the question begging to be answered. Midoriko had said the well would stay open as long as Kagome's heart did. Neither her, nor her friends understood what that meant. And now, Kagome was walking toward the well with a crying Shippo attached to her leg.

"Kagome you can't go!" Shippo yelled.

"I have to Shippo. I'm sorry, but you'll see me again." Kagome stopped at the edge of the well, pulling Shippo off her leg. She hugged him to her chest and kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry Shippo, I'll come back." Shippo nodded and sniffled; he jumped down to the ground and went to stand with a transformed Kirara. Sango walked up to Kagome and gave her a hug.

"I'll miss you Kagome. Promise you'll come back soon." Sango pulled out of the embrace and looked at Kagome. It had taken three years, and Kagome looked totally different from the first time they met. Her hair was significantly longer and her eyes more vivid. She was taller too.

"I promise Sango. I wouldn't miss your wedding for the life of me." Sango blushed intensely and Miroku laughed. Then it was his turn.

"Miss Kagome, it has been a pleasure. I hope to see you in the near future." He pulled her into a hug, letting his hand travel south ever so slightly. Kagome pulled away slightly, slapped him on the back of head and yelled, "PERVERT!" Everyone laughed and Miroku scratched the back of his neck nervously. Inuyasha stood behind everyone feeling a little sad. He had loved her in the beginning, really he truly did. But then that changed to a brotherly love. Inuyasha just hadn't had the courage to tell her that.

"Inuyasha." He heard her voice in front of him. When he looked in front of him, a small smile broke out on his face. There she was staring up at him with her usual smile on her delicate face. Kagome gave him a warm hug, to which he hesitantly returned.

"I'll miss you Yasha." Kagome whispered.

"I'll miss you too Kagome. Now get going." Inuyasha pushed her toward the well after breaking their hug. "Can't have 'ya bein' late now can we?" Kagome smiled at him and waved.

"Bye everyone, I'll be back soon!" Kagome jumped down the well with an empty yellow bag and a heart full of hope. But all of that was the past. It was her last happy memory with many sad and angry ones soon to come.

{Tokyo District}

Screaming and blood surrounded the once peaceful city of Tokyo, Japan. But now that beautiful place was gone and replaced with hatred and anger. Guns fired in every direction and pounding feet on the ground reverberated throughout the city. Britannia had recently taken over Japan and renamed it Area 11. Now all Japanese were called elevens and they had little to no freedom. Some of them were considered lucky in the eyes of the Britannian Empire and became Honorary Britannians. But none of them cared; they just wanted their lives back. Something Britannia was certain they would keep. With the recent up rise of Zero, that dream seemed really close to the people of Japan. It's also what it causing the chaos in Tokyo.

"Kill every eleven in sight! Don't let them escape!" Jeremiah yelled from his Nightmare Frame. The Sutherlands followed his orders and shot at any eleven they saw. This was a good day; Zero still hadn't shown up yet. Things were looking good. Well, they were until Jeremiah noticed a bright blue light come from a ruined shrine. He smirked and raced toward the light.

Kagome climbed out the well when she heard shouting, screaming and guns. When she reached the top, the well house was gone, letting her view her destroyed home.

"What happened here?" Kagome asked no one in particular. She stepped forward, away from the well and saw dead bodies everywhere. Something wasn't right. This wasn't her home. But it was. The Higurashi Shrine was ruined. Kagome's thoughts were halted when she heard screeching of wheels coming up the shrine steps. She waited to see what it was and what she saw was terrifying. A colossal machine raced toward her, ready to kill. Kagome screamed and ran. That was her only thought. Her instincts told her one thing, to run. And so she did. Kagome ran faster than she had ever before. This wasn't her time. This wasn't her home. The well must've taken her somewhere else. Somewhere where life for her wasn't safe. Where big ugly machines threatened to kill everyone in its path. And Kagome would find out where this place was. Kagome could hear the machine getting closer to her and she screamed. Her ankle caught on something and Kagome fell to the ground. She braced herself for the impact, but it didn't come. Sure she heard a big boom, but nothing touched her. Well, save for her savior. Kagome looked up a man with a strange helmet on.

"Who are you?" the man laughed.

"I am Zero. Now go, hide somewhere safe." Kagome nodded and did as she was told. She got up and ran down an alley until she came onto a familiar street. It was the street where her old school was. But that was long gone; all that was left was a ruined building. Kagome looked left, then right. She saw no one so she ran across the street, as she did so, an explosion from behind her alerted her to danger and she willed her legs to move faster. When she finally reached the building, Kagome huffed and puffed. She tried to catch her breath while figuring out the hell was going on. _This can't be my home. Unless it is, then I'm freakin' screwed. How am I going to get back to the feudal ear? There's danger everywhere I turn. Maybe that guy can help me. He seemed to be the hero in all of this crap. Ha, maybe some psycho decided to rule the world while I was gone. _Unfortunately, she wasn't too far off in that thought.

Kagome walked further into the building and found a door. She opened the door and saw a set of stairs leading down. Honestly, below ground sounded a lot safer than above right about now. Kagome ducked under the bent archway and followed the staircase to the old basement of her school. It was cold and damp. Not the best, but it would due for now. Kagome felt around for a light source and found a switch on the wall. She flipped it up and the room was illuminated. The sight before her shocked the crap out of Kagome. At least twenty people were huddled together, terror stricken all looked at her and some of them cried.

"Wh- who are you?" one of the older ones asked. Kagome smiled gently at them.

"I am Kagome Higurashi. Can one of you please tell me what happened to Tokyo?" a little girl smiled at Kagome and left her mother's arms. She ran to Kagome and hugged her.

"You're not a bad person!" the little girl cried. Kagome smiled, laughing.

"No I'm not a bad person. Actually, I don't know where I am. But trust me, I mean you no harm. I can see that those monstrous machines do though. Please tell me what's going on." A man, about mid twenties stood up.

"I'm Ohgi, what has happened here is due to the Britannian Empire taking freedom from us. This place isn't Japan anymore. It's Area 11." Kagome gasped, total shock emanating from her. She fell to her knees, the little girl hugging her.

"Are you okay Miss?" a voice from behind the girl and Kagome sounded through the room. Kagome stood, picking up the girl; she turned to the voice to see the man from earlier.

"Zero! Is everything okay now?" Ohgi asked. Zero nodded.

"Clear these people out of here and find them shelter. I will help the beautiful lady here." The girl's mother took her from Kagome and followed Ohgi out of the abandoned school basement. Zero waited until he was sure they were gone and he took off his helmet, keeping the mask up.

"Now, you'll start by telling me who you are." Lelouch said this calmly.

"I am Kagome Higurashi." Zero nodded.

"Now, what were you doing in the middle of that battle? It was seriously dangerous." Kagome sighed, this guy wasn't going to quit any time soon.

"Well," what was she going to tell him? That she came from a magical well from the feudal era of Japan? Yea sure, likely story. "The last thing I remember is being hit on the head. I woke up in a well and climbed out from some vines on the side of it. And then I was in the middle of this chaos." Well that sounded real enough. Lelouch examined the girl in front of him. She seemed to be telling the truth, but something about her was familiar. Like she was close family or something. Ah well, he would have to clear that up later.

"That doesn't sound good. Well we should probably get you somewhere safer than this, it could cave any minute." Zero stood up and put his helmet back on. Kagome nodded and followed her savior. They walked up the stairs and out into the open. It was twilight by now and Kagome saw another machine waiting for them.

"This is how we're leaving?" Kagome sounded unsure. Zero laughed.

"Yes, you don't think I would walk do you?" Kagome smiled and shook her head. She got into the machine as Zero ushered her to do, he followed suit.

"What is this thing anyway?" Zero closed the door and looked at Kagome. Did she seriously not know what a Nightmare was?

"It's called a Nightmare. Pretty much just a big killing machine." Kagome nodded and sat back. They soon lifted off into the air and Kagome found herself falling asleep. Lelouch heard her breaths even out, he sighed. This girl would make good Black Knight material. Maybe she could be of use.

"Lelouch, are you on your way back?"

"Yes C.C. I will be back shortly. And I have someone with me. She was being attacked by a nightmare and I saved her." Lelouch knew he shouldn't have, but he did. He couldn't let one of his people die while in his presence. It was unthinkable.

"Very well. Be back within the hour." The line was disconnected and Lelouch was left in silence. Lelouch made a call to Kallen.

"Yes sir?"

"Kallen, make up a room for a special guest. It is very clear that she needs much rest." Lelouch stated.

"Yes Zero, I will get right on it." Kallen replied. He was always ordering her around like that. But it was what came with the job description.

"Thank you." Then he hung up. It hadn't taken very long for Lelouch to arrive at the Black Knights' Headquarters. He put his helmet back on and opened the capsule of the Nightmare. Lelouch picked up Kagome bridal style and jumped out of the Nightmare. Kallen was immediately by his side looking at the strange girl in his arms.

"Who's she?"

"This is Kagome Higurashi. I saved her and then found her with the group Ohgi saved." Kallen nodded. She walked off when said man called her name.

"Oh by the way, her room is first door on the left of the second floor!" Lelouch heard Kallen and went to the elevator. He went to the second floor and opened the first door on the left. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she yawned one of those really girly yawns.

"Girly enough?" Kagome laughed sarcastically. She looked around and then noticed she wasn't on the ground.

"Umm, you can let me down now." Lelouch shrugged and dropped her on her butt. Kagome winced, squealed and then rubbed her sore bottom. "You couldn't have been nicer about it?"

"Nope." Lelouch helped her up and then showed her around her room. "Well this is pretty much it. If you need anything call for Kallen, she can help you." And then he left. Leaving Kagome to explore her new room. She shrugged and jumped, doing a front flip… kinda; onto her bed. Kagome looked up at the ceiling and sighed. What had happened to her family during that battle? Were they safe? And if so, where were they? The well was probably destroyed by now, but even still, Kagome had to know if her family was safe. Then of course, there was the little detail of the well. What if it was destroyed? She wouldn't be able to keep her promise to Shippo and Sango. Something Kagome didn't do. They would hate her forever!

"Don't' kid yourself Kagome. They won't hate you… they may be mad, but… oh who am I kidding? They'll be furious." Kagome buried her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep. Things were definitely not looking up for her.

**

* * *

**

Poor little Kagome. She's far from her own time and has no idea what to do. What will happen with Zero? And what will our time traveler do about school? Find out in the next Chapter,

_**Conversations and Green Hair**_**.**


	2. Conversations and Green Hair

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Code Geass.

* * *

Darkness is the Light

_Conversations and Green Hair_

* * *

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night screaming out her mother's name. Sweat poured down her face and she gasped for air. Lightning exploded through the sky, illuminating Kagome's fear stricken face.

"She can't be dead. She can't be." Kagome buried her head in her hands, crying.

Lelouch heard a scream come from the second floor and sighed. He had to stay at headquarters late for strategies. So he stood up and got in the elevator. Lelouch pushed the button for the second floor. He heard a voice from Kagome's room and opened her door.

"Kagome?" Lelouch had his mask on with his normal Zero outfit. She looked up, startled. When she sighed, Lelouch noticed her distressed state. "What's wrong Kagome?" He asked the shaken girl. Kagome pulled her blanket up and hugged it to her small frame.

"Nightmare. Do you by chance know what happened to the people that lived at that shrine?" Lelouch nodded to her question. Of course he knew, he wouldn't be Zero if he didn't. "What happened to them?"

"They were killed in one of the first battles just a few months ago." Kagome immediately broke down in convulsive sobs. She hugged Lelouch, crying into his shirt. Lelouch's eyes widened, but he let the small girl cry on him. She obviously needed comfort right now. Kagome felt it. She felt it right after the words left his lips. Her heart was shattering. Breaking completely and totally. This was what Midoriko had been talking about. Kagome knew it, she knew that her heart was closing off to the world. Her emotions took over her in that instant. Kagome pulled away from Lelouch, her tears calming a bit.

"Teach me how to fight." Kagome said, her bangs covering her dark blue eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me Zero. I wish to destroy the Britannian Empire and avenge my family and home." Lelouch smirked.

"As you wish Kagome. We will start your training in the morning. C.C will enroll you in school tomorrow and then after school we will train for three hours." Kagome nodded, void of all emotions. It may have been a sudden change, but it made her feel stronger. Funny, now she was like Sesshomaru. Ha-ha, not really all that funny, but oh well. Lelouch left the room smirking like a lunatic. Usually he would've made something up about stuff like that, but what he told Kagome was actually true. Or at least that's what the reports said. The Higurashi family had been killed off years ago by the Britannian forces. It was a terrible sight to behold. The loudest thing anyone could hear for miles was a sad mother screaming that her baby would never see them again. To most people that didn't mean much, but Lelouch now understood. This Kagome girl, was that mother's daughter.

_Interesting turn of events. I shall use this to my advantage_. Lelouch thought to himself as he walked down the corridors and to C.C's room. He didn't even bother knocking, when he entered the room. C.C of course was sitting on her bed waiting for him to arrive.

"I expected you. That girl she is the one then? Your next weapon against Britannia." C.C asked staring out her window as rain cried from the sky above.

"Yes, she will be of great use to us. Listen, in the morning I want you to enroll her into Ashford Academy. Use any means necessary to get her in." C.C nodded in her understanding. Lelouch left the room and went back down the elevator. Time for him to head home.

Kagome sat up in her bead meditating the rest of the night. She couldn't sleep for fear of the images she would see. Although, meditating wasn't usually a perfect choice to avoid that either. _They are dead. I will never see them again. And it's all because of Britannia. I will avenge them. I will fight and I will win._ These were Kagome's thoughts as she grew more and more tired. Soon she fell asleep, into a dreamless world of her own choosing. But that dreamless world was invaded by someone appearing in front of her. It was a boy by the looks of it.

"Don't fight them. Join them and help the peace that way." His voice was like silk. A light came from behind him. The light was bright, she had to shield her eyes. The boy held out his hand and the part of Kagome that still knew what was right fought to take it.

"What do I do?" Her voice was shaky and Kagome saw a ghost of a smile on the boy's face.

"Come to the light Kagome." And then he turned around. As he did so, the darkness disappeared and so did the boy. The last thing Kagome saw of him, he was walking into the light and then she was left with a hallway in shambles… and on fire. Kagome heard a scream and she raced toward it.

"KAGOME!" This time, instead of her family, Kagome saw her old friends. They were all chained to a wall in the hallway. But Kagome couldn't move. The place was burning down and she could do nothing to save them. Kagome looked around frantically for something to use. But she found nothing. All she saw was a desperately struggling kitsune. Her little Shippo was reaching a fate she had never hoped upon him.

"Shippo!" Her other friends were there as well. And they were all crying out for her help.

"Please, don't let this be!" then everything abruptly went black. And Kagome woke up with a flash of white and an image of that boy. She jolted upright and was met with gold eyes.

"Well, it seems you're awake." Instead of Inuyasha's voice, she was met with a woman's voice. "Time for you to go to school. I will take you." Kagome rubbed her eyes, trying to hide her fear. She stood up and got out of bed.

"And you must be C.C." The woman nodded and tossed Kagome her new school uniform. Kagome put it on and examined it. The skirt was definitely shorter than her old one, but it would do. She exited her room and went down the elevator; she was met with an impatient C.C.

"Let's go. You're going to be late." Kagome followed C.C to a black car. She hopped in the back seat and buckled her seat belt. There was already a backpack waiting for her. It was brown leather and had everything she needed for school at Ashford Academy.

"You have science for your first class and then the rest your teachers will tell you." Kagome nodded silently. She watched out the window as they passed run down and ruined buildings. After about five minutes, everything started looking better. The buildings were all intact and they looked gorgeous. Soon C.C. pulled up to an iron gate, Kagome watched it open and saw her new school. It was huge! And to think after a day she'd probably be living here judging by the name. C.C. pulled up and Kagome got out of the car. She grabbed her bag and put her arm through a strap, holding it to her shoulder.

"Well, here goes nothing." Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Rivalz watched out the window as a girl approached the school. His eyes bugged out of his head and she turned around.

"We have a new student prez!" Milly raised a brow and smirked. She strode to the window just in time to see the girl walk into the building.

"Well let's go greet her." Lelouch smirked and left with the rest of student council to greet the new girl. _Game time_.

Kagome walked into the school and was bombarded by a group of people.

"Hi there! I'm Milly president of student council! Welcome to Ashford Academy!" a tall blonde said. Kagome smiled and nodded. The rest of the group introduced themselves and they prepared to give Kagome a tour of the school.

"Well, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Milly smiled, recognizing the name from a news broadcast not too long ago.

"Higurashi? As in that family that was brutally killed by Sutherlands?" Rivalz impolitely asked. Lelouch lightly smacked his shoulder.

"That was rude. What if she is? Don't you think it'd make her sad?" Kagome shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. But if you must know, yes that was my family. Or at least my old family. They abandoned me and I was taken in by a wealthy Britannian family and I've been happy ever since." Shirley and Rivalz nodded. Lelouch gaped. This girl was something else, she had come up with that story on her own. Well C.C. must've told her about the whole Britannian Japanese thing. So maybe she was just smart. Just proves she was useful to Lelouch and his plans even more.

The day had been going pretty well so far and Kagome was currently in her Chemistry class with Lelouch when another new student walked in. The teacher got the students' attention and Kagome looked up to see _him_. It was the boy from her dream. The one that seemingly wanted to help her.

"Class this is Suzaku Kururugi. He will be attending this school from now on. Please make him feel welcome. You may sit in the empty seat next to our other new student, Miss. Higurashi." Suzaku nodded and looked around the class room. Kagome timidly lifted her hand into the air before putting it back down. She didn't know why it was so unnerving seeing the guy from her dream. Maybe it was because she had never met him before today and here he was in front of her, soon to be next to her. The teacher went back to the lecture after Suzaku sat down. Kagome made sure not to look at Suzaku the entire class period. But Suzaku didn't fare as well.

She was that girl! The one from his dream! But how could that be? It wasn't possible, but it was. Here she was the girl that had told him she needed help. Yet she seemed totally fine, in both definitions of the word. He turned to her, deciding to introduce himself properly to her.

"Hi, I'm Suzaku." Kagome heard his voice, exactly as it was in the dream. She didn't turn her head to look at him, but she did reply.

"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you." And then the bell rang. Kagome bolted out of her seat and toward the door. Lelouch had watched the interaction between the two new students. And he didn't like it one bit. Suzaku had seemed to taking a small liking to Kagome, but Kagome was completely stoic to him. That was good at least.

Kagome walked down the hall, well more like flew down the hall. She couldn't believe that he was real! He was just supposed to be someone in a dream… right? But if that was so, wouldn't he well, not be here? Yea, that was how it worked. But then that meant that he was a real person. Thus meaning Kagome had a dream of guy she'd never met before last night. Kagome stopped when she was outside. That was her last class for the day and Kagome decided to just relax the rest of the day. Hopefully, she wouldn't have anymore run ins with Suzaku.

**

* * *

**

Well, well, well what do we have here? Kagome is in distress? Hmm, how usual of her. Anyway, what will happen now? Will Suzaku find Kagome again? And what exactly does Lelouch want with her? These questions will be answered at some point. But you have to read to find out! Next chapter,

_Odd Resemblance..._


	3. Odd Resemblance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Code Geass…. This makes me cry. T_T

* * *

Darkness if the Light

_Odd Resemblance_

* * *

Suzaku walked out of the classroom, heading toward the front of the school. The day was over and he was thankful for that. He went walking down the hallway of the huge building and drifted off into his own little world. In other words, la-la land. That girl, Kagome, was from his dream. But that couldn't have been possible. Unless it wasn't a dream, then how would he explain knowing her before he came to this school? Although, she was a new student as well. Suzaku was pulled out of his world when someone yelled his name. He turned around to see Lelouch running after him.

"Hey Suzaku. What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since we were separated." Lelouch said this trying to catch his breath. Suzaku laughed.

"Yea, hi to you too. I'm here because I'm an honorary Britannian now. They're letting me go to school here." Lelouch nodded at Suzaku's explanation. _As long as he stays out of my way. _Lelouch thought smiling kindly at his old friend.

"Well, I'll be on my way now. I have to go home and eat dinner with Nunnally." Suzaku nodded and waved as Lelouch walked away. That was the first time since they were little that Suzaku and Lelouch had talked. Things were finally going right.

Kagome sat under a tree in the courtyard of the school. The birds were chirping and the sky was a beautiful blue. It seemed as if nothing could touch Kagome in that moment. Unless you count a splat on her shoulder. Kagome looked to her left and saw bird poop. She jolted up to a standing position and screamed.

"EWWWW!" Kagome did a little jig trying, ineffectively, to get the poop off. So she settled for taking her jacket off. She dropped it on the ground and stood with one hand against the tree, her heart pounding. Kagome hadn't known someone was watching her, so when a voice broke through the silence, she jumped about five feet in the air.

"Are you okay Kagome?" It was Suzaku. Kagome sighed and looked at him.

"Don't scare me like that Suzaku." He couldn't help but laugh and Kagome smacked him for it.

"Well I'm sorry, but are you alright." Kagome smiled kindly at him.

"Yea I'm okay, but my jacket isn't. Some bird decided to let it go on it." Suzaku burst into a fit of laughter. Kagome stood there in front of him, fuming.

"That is not funny! Now I have to wash something brand new!" Suzaku started laughing even harder. Well this was different. Kagome decided to loosen up a bit. She thought about the situation and pretended it wasn't her that it happened; she too went into a laughing fit. Suzaku was holding his stomach; Kagome had tears in her eyes. After about five minutes of none stop laughing, Kagome and Suzaku were sitting next to each other under the same tree.

"So Kagome, why did you ignore me in class?" Suzaku asked, totally curious. Kagome blushed lightly and turned to Suzaku.

"Honestly?" she wondered.

"Honestly." He replied.

"Well when I saw you enter the room, I kinda freaked. You see I had a nightmare last night and you were in it. Or at least a boy who looked a lot like you. You held out your hand and told me to come to the light." Her blush got deeper and she suddenly found the ground to be extremely interesting. Suzaku was silent for a minute after her answer. She had nearly the same dream he had. That was what he said in his dream to her. How was that even possible? Kagome felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out of her bag.

"Yes?" she asked into the phone.

"Get back here girl. Your training starts soon." Came C.C's voice from the other end of the phone. Kagome nodded and said, "I'll be there soon. See 'ya." Kagome hung up her phone and turned to Suzaku.

"Sorry, but I have to go." Then she stood and ran off. Why couldn't that stupid green haired brat pick her up? Now she had to walk.

Suzaku stared after her as Kagome ran away. She looked so familiar and not because of the dream. Something about her wasn't new to him at all. And he had no idea of what that could be. Well whatever it was, he would find out soon enough.

{Hour Later}

Metal clashed with metal. Sweat hit the ground making puddles. Two hearts beat rapidly against their owner's rib cage.

"Think of the sword as an extension of your body. Be one with the weapon and you will become stronger." Her words left her mouth with a grunt. Seeing as how her opponent's foot connected with her gut. Kagome spun around, holding her sword up dodging all hits from C.C. She would learn to fight. Kagome was their secret weapon.

"Kagome, you are our armed fighter. We may have guns and we may have nightmares, but no one has a sword wielder. You can deflect bullets and do major damage with just one blade. You must learn." Kagome nodded and swung her sword while turning on the balls of her feet. Doing so landed a pretty bad blow to C.C.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Kagome helped C.C. up and put her sword down.

"I'm okay, I've been through worse." Kagome nodded. She sat down to take a break and get some food. This was turning out to be totally cool. Honestly, she had never expected to learn this stuff. Inuyasha always said she was too weak to fight with a weapon as strong as a sword. Thinking of him made her sick to her stomach, so she moved on to happier topics.

"So, Kagome how is your training going?" Kallen asked walking up to Kagome and C.C. Kagome smiled at Kallen.

"It's going great. Im really good with a sword. But I can't wait until I'm actually a Black Knight and I get to use a nightmare. C.C. says I can have a special one just for me. Isn't that great?" Kallen nodded. This girl was clearly something special to Zero; otherwise she wouldn't be getting her own nightmare. But she seemed so weak. How could she wield a sword and pilot a nightmare? Ah well, Kallen wouldn't dwell on it too much.

"Well I'll be seein' 'ya." And then Kallen left. Ohgi joined her and they went to do some recon.

"Kagome. It is time for your nightmare training." That wasn't C.C. Kagome turned around to see Zero standing before her. She blushed bright red; she had food hanging out her mouth. Kagome swallowed really fast and smiled up at Zero. She stood up and followed Zero as he walked away.

"You will be testing out a prototype of one of our newer Nightmare Frames. Please don't destroy it too much." Kagome nodded and they entered what she suspected to be the nightmare hanger. Her mouth dropped when she saw the nightmare she'd be testing. It was uberly tall and dark blue. She walked up to it while Zero and Rakshata discussed its capabilities. Kagome smiled and left the monstrous machine to stand with Zero.

"This is the girl that is piloting my new creation?" Kagome nodded and smiled at Rakshata.

"I'm Kagome. And don't worry, I won't damage it. Well, too much anyway." Rakshata smirked.

"I like this girl. You did good Zero. Now Kagome, this is a very special Nightmare. It already has flight capabilities. But there are some new features. Much like Lancelot, your Nightmare has swords. But these swords are special." And then Rakshata went on explaining the special qualities of the _Biru Bunuh Mark 4_. Like the swords, they were indestructible and could destroy even the strongest of material. The metal it was made of was both lightweight and super strong giving better leverage for flight. The Biru Bunuh Mark 4 had the fastest speed system known to the world. Rakshata had designed it herself. So here we are now, Kagome getting dressed and ready for testing out the nightmare. Her nightmare. And Rakshata talking to Zero again.

"You know, she resembles you somewhat. The way her eyes are, they are much like yours Zero." Lelouch sighed.

"Yes I know. But I don't know why." He replied.

"Maybe she's part of your family. You never know, she could've been hidden from the world." Lelouch nodded and watched Kagome walk toward the colossal nightmare. The landing was already down, reading for her. She stepped on it and it lifted her up to the cockpit of the machine. _This is so cool!_ Kagome thought. She got situated in the nightmare and Zero told her the steps of how to turn it on. Kagome followed the steps and it came to life. Then after that, Kagome had some fun. She found that she had a natural talent for piloting a nightmare and she was totally skilled. Kagome performed and executed moves that, for some, had never been seen; even some that had never been mastered.

Lelouch watched Kagome operate the giant hunk of metal with total awe, something you didn't get from Zero very often. In the middle of all this, Kallen ran into the Nightmare Hanger.

"Zero! There's been an attack on the Rukon District! We have to go now!" Zero nodded.

"Kallen, take your squad and lead a frontal assault. Kagome stay in the Nightmare. Follow me and C.C. We have to help the people of the Rukon District." Zero ran over to his Nightmare, he found C.C. already there. Kagome followed Zero out of the hanger and to the Rukon District.

"Kagome, this isn't a game anymore. You have this chance to prove yourself and become a Black Knight. Don't let me down." Kagome nodded.

"Right." About twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Rukon District. Kallen's group was already fighting.

"Kagome, I want you to stay hidden until I call you." Kagome nodded and then she to hide in a ruined building where she couldn't be seen. Her heart pounded and adrenaline rushed through her veins. This was for real. None of this was just a practice run on a prototype anymore. Real people were in danger and she had to save them. She had to fight for Japan against Britannia. Kagome heard shouting and clashing of weapons. It was then that she heard _his _voice.

"You won't win Zero!" Kagome was shocked. That was Suzaku's voice.

"Kagome come out and fight Lancelot while I take on the others." Kagome did as she was told and sped out of the building. She had been on the second floor, so she ended up launching herself into the air. The Lancelot turned around just in time to put up a shield before the Biru's sword connected with it. Suzaku's eyes widened at the colossal monster that had attacked him. Was this Zero's new plot? This thing may have even been strong enough to beat Lancelot.

"Why do you fight for Zero!?" Suzaku yelled. Kagome ignored him and attacked him with her sword again.

"Answer me!" Suzaku lunged forward causing Kagome to take flight.

"Because Britannia slaughtered my family!" And then Kagome unleashed all her furry upon Lancelot. She had her swords out and dropping a multitude of bombs on him. Suzaku put up his shield to protect himself and then thought of his opponents answer. It was obviously a girl. But they slaughtered her family? He had no idea what she was talking about.

"That's still no reason to fight against them!" Lancelot went into the air after the Biru and they fought sky wise. Kallen watched the fight with interest. The two of them were the last ones fighting. All of the Sutherlands had been destroyed.

"Yes it is! You don't know the pain! You don't know the hatred! Otherwise you'd understand!" And then Kagome threw Suzaku to the ground. A huge explosion sounded, but it was only the street beneath Suzaku breaking into fragments.

"Now leave! These people deserve peace. You've done enough." The rest of the Black Knights watched as Suzaku left. Usually he wouldn't have left that easily, but apparently Kagome was stronger than him. Kagome came back to the ground in her Nightmare and then said, "Well that was fun." Everyone laughed and then they all went back to the Black Knight Headquarters. They had a celebration for their newest member and got Kagome her own dorm at Ashford Academy. Although, she knew she wouldn't be using it very often. She liked being at the hideout. Lelouch watched from the sidelines.

"You've done well Kagome." He said to himself.

**

* * *

**

Oh my gosh! Kagome is now a black knight! What will she do now that she knows Lancelot is Suzaku? When he becomes her best friend, will a love bloom between two enemies? Or will battles come between that? Not to mention Lelouch. Why is Kagome so familiar to him? And what the hell did Rakshata mean when she said Kagome's eyes were like his? Read the next chapter to find out!

_**Come Between Us**_


	4. Come Between Us

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Code Geass…. Well all know this sad, sad fact.

* * *

Darkness is the Light  
_Come Between Us_

* * *

After the celebration, Kagome had gone to bed at the Headquarters. She had trouble falling asleep though, from all the excitement. Seriously, she was a Black Knight and was going to avenge her family. How great was that? Totally awesome! Anyway, Kagome, for once, didn't have a nightmare that night. Although, she did have a dream.

Kagome was sitting under a tree in her dream. She watched three scenes unfold before her. The first was of the Feudal Era. Shippo was smiling and having fun with Kirara while Sango slapped Miroku for his perverse actions. And Inuyasha as per usual, was sitting in a tree sleeping. She walked up to them and gave them all a hug. This was something she hoped would happen after she avenged her family. Maybe the well wasn't destroyed or at least, hadn't been. Then she could make this happen. That scene faded out and the next one played. This time, Kagome was standing in a corner of her kitchen. Her mother was cooking dinner and Kagome was helping her. They were smiling and joking around. Sota was arguing with Gramps and her cat was chewing on some ancient artifact that her grandpa owned. Though it was probably fake. Another happy moment. Then for the third. She may not have known these people very well, but Kagome already had a lot of friends. The third scene Kagome watched was of her, Suzaku, Lelouch and the rest of student council messing around in the Student Council Clubhouse. Suzaku was getting bit by Arthur, Lelouch was avoiding having to wear a cat costume and the rest were laughing about it. Kagome smiled at the scene.

C.C. watched Kagome while she slept. She was rather peaceful, but one thing caught her eye. Kagome was crying in her sleep. But she wasn't tossing and turning, so it wasn't a nightmare. Must've been her memories of her old life.

"Interesting." And then C.C. left the room. The next morning Kagome woke up with a small smile and dried tears on her cheeks. She could feel the trails they left behind. Rubbing her cheeks, Kagome got up and took a shower. After that, Kagome put on her school uniform and she left her room. She walked to the elevator and got in. A ding signaled that she was on the first floor and Kagome walked out of the hideout. She had her backpack on one shoulder. Kagome started her trek to school on foot all the while thinking about her dream.

_I'm not supposed to think about that anymore. If I do, I won't be able to focus on the task ahead._ That was her primary thought while walking to school. Ever since she found out about her family being killed, Kagome had completely closed off her heart to the past. It was just too painful for her. She adored her family and now they were gone. Not to mention the fact that she would probably never see Inuyasha and her other friends ever again. Too many memories of her old. Too much pain they hold. And Kagome couldn't handle that. She'd been hurt too much in the past to let herself be hurt in the present too. For once Kagome was going to do something for herself. Even if it cost her, her last breath.

Kagome arrived at school ten minutes before her class was to start. Thank god it was Friday. Then she could just relax for the weekend. Maybe Kagome would ask Milly and Shirley to go out shopping or something. The moment Kagome entered the building; a cat flew past her followed by a group of kids yelling something about a kiss. That's when she saw Suzaku. He stopped running to catch his breath and noticed where she was.

"Oh, hey Kagome." She in turn, tensed. Yesterday she had found out that Suzaku was her enemy. Or at least, now he was. But he didn't know that. And as long as Zero didn't either, than it was okay… right?

"Hi Suzaku. Um what's with the cat?" He laughed.

"Oh that, yea um, Arthur got out again and Milly told the school that whoever caught the cat got a kiss from the student council member of their choice." Kagome nodded. Well that would be useful if she ever got a crush on a student council member. But oh well, Kagome smiled at Suzaku.

"Well that's um, interesting." Didn't those kids know that the way to catch a cat was to be nice to it and not chase it half way across the building? "Okay, so I'm gonna go now. I'll talk to you later Suzaku." And then she left. Suzaku watched her leave for the second time. She was so kind sometimes. Although, she left a lot. Kagome walked down the hallway calmly looking around out of the corners of her eyes. She smirked when she spotted a splotch of grey fur. Kagome knelt down and smiled at the cat.

"Hey come here kitty. It's okay." Arthur proudly walked over to Kagome and jumped into her arms. "Well, looks like I win. Now to take you to the Student Council Clubhouse." Kagome walked down hallway after hallway with the cute cat in her arms. She arrived at the clubhouse and opened the door. Rivalz turned around smiling like an idiot.

"Oh you found him! Great job Kagome!" Milly ran up to Kagome and hugged her, causing Arthur to leap out of her arms and onto a couch. Then she turned on the intercom.

"Students of Ashford Academy! Arthur has been found and the winner is none other than our new student Kagome Higurashi! Student council members out looking for Arthur are asked to report back to the clubhouse for her kiss! Thank you!" Kagome blushed.

"Oh there's no need for a kiss. I just wanted Arthur to be safe in the clubhouse again." Milly shook her head.

"No, no, no. You will get your kiss. And I'm guessing you want it from Suzaku." At that exact moment, Suzaku and Lelouch entered the room. Kagome blushed and looked at the ground. It was true that Suzaku was totally hot, but Kagome honestly didn't think she liked him any more than that. She couldn't have with him being her enemy. It was unthinkable.

"So, we'll leave you and Suzaku alone for a moment. We have things to do anyway." Shirley said kindly. Everyone except for Suzaku and Kagome left the clubhouse.

"You know, you don't have to." Kagome said looking at the couch she was sitting on. Suzaku walked over to her. "It really isn't ne-." He cut her off by kissing her gently on the lips. It wasn't just some stupid kiss either. Honestly, to Kagome, it was everything. There was something behind it she couldn't explain. And when he pulled away, Kagome was speechless. Suzaku blushed and smiled at her.

"Well, we'd better get to class." Kagome nodded her face the color of a baboon's butt. (A/n: You'll notice how stupid that line is… a baboon's butt is blue. Lol.) Suzaku stood up and walked to the door, Kagome following close behind. The moment they opened the door, the two teens were bombarded with questions.

"Oh my gosh! How was it? Did you guys only kiss or make out? Do you guys like each other?" All these questions came from Milly. Kagome and Suzaku smirked and ignored her. They walked away to go to their first class.

{Three Classes Later}

It was lunch time and Kagome was sitting by herself under her favorite oak tree. It was near a fountain so she was pretty calm. Her food was pretty normal, nothing all that special. Basically a gourmet sandwich made with provolone, roast beef, lettuce, tomato and a special sauce. She had chips too, but they were just basic potato chips. The birds were chirping, butterflies flying, a perfect blue sky; all in all, a perfect day. Well that is until you're called off of school for a Knight Mission. Kagome answered her phone with an irritated voice.

"What is it C.C?"

"We need you back at headquarters, now." Kagome hung up and picked up her school bag. She would have to sneak off campus. But how? There were cameras everywhere. Just then she saw Lelouch walking into a door under a bridge. Hmm, maybe she should follow him. Of course if he found her he'd wonder why she was following him, but maybe she would get lucky. So, standing up, Kagome followed behind Lelouch silently. Turns out they were in the underground irrigation system. Jeez Lelouch was smart. After ten minutes of walking through tunnels, Kagome found herself outside school grounds. Well that definitely worked well. She ran off toward the Black Knight hideout making sure no one saw her.

{Ten Minutes Later}

Kagome was sitting with the other unit leaders waiting for Zero to show up. Turns out Kagome was getting her own unit. Her and her unit's job was to make sure that no one found out about geass or C.C. It sounded easy enough.

"Good afternoon fellow rebellions." Kagome looked up to a screen to see Zero looking back at them. "I trust you all made sure no one followed you here."

"Zero, why the sudden meeting?" Ohgi asked confused.

"I wanted to tell you all something. Kagome most of all. As you all know, she is our newest member. But I bet you didn't know this. Kagome Higurashi is my half sister."

{With Suzaku}

Suzaku had been called out of school for an assignment from Cornelia. She wanted him to check out a possible hideout for the Black Knights. So now here he was in the Lancelot looking for any sings of the Black Nights. So far there was nothing, but Cornelia assured him that they were somewhere nearby. Although, is there was anything Suzaku didn't want to do, it was spend his day looking for something that probably wasn't there. He could be in school right now, but he had a duty to fulfill. Just then, his radar went off. A huge mass of red dots showed up and he smirked.

"Well here they are." Time to get started.

{With The Black Knights}

That was totally, one hundred percent, unexpected. Kagome, Zero's half sister? Was that even possible?

"After many hours of research, I found my family tree and Kagome Higurashi is on that tree." Kagome stood up.

"You've got to be kidding Zero. There's no way that's possible." It truly wasn't possible, but apparently it was true. Kagome was his half sister. Well, that was hard to take in.

"I assure you dear sister, it is true. C.C. bring Kagome to my private room so we may discuss her new role in the Black Knights." C.C. nodded and ushered Kagome out of the room. Zero next directed his words to the rest of the unit leaders. "You may return to your duties." They all left, some of them in total shock and speechlessness. Zero turned off the communicator and waited for Kagome's entry.

Kagome followed C.C. to her half brother's private room in silence. So she did have family here after all. That was definitely a load off her back. Now maybe she wouldn't be so upset. They arrived in front of an oak door. It was reinforced with steel for both protection and it acted as a sound proof barrier.

"You can go in now Kagome." C.C said gesturing toward the door. Kagome nodded and opened the door.

"Ahh Kagome, take a seat." Kagome did as she was told and sat in a seat across from Zero on a couch. "So now you know that you are my family. And as such you will now have a very active role in the Black Knights. Also, you also have the right to know my identity, but that is your choice. So which would you like to know first, my true identity or your new role?" Kagome looked at Zero with shock. She would get to know his identity? That was ideal to any Black Knight member. But it would also put tones of stress on her to keep it a secret. Although, it would have been nice to know who her half brother was.

"Zero, I want to know your identity first." Zero nodded and pulled off his helmet. Then he pulled his mask off. Kagome gasped, her half brother was Lelouch. In other words, Lelouch her half brother was Zero. The messiah of Japan.

"So now you know. I am Lelouch, you know me as your friend from school. And now, you know me as your brother and leader. Now for your new role." Lelouch pushed a button on a remote next to him. C.C walked into the room.

"Yes Lelouch?" she asked.

"Kagome, I have a power called geass, as you well know. I want you to have a geass as well. You are now, the Vice Roy of the Black Knights. I will consult you on problems and get your opinion." Kagome looked completely stunned, but she was totally happy. "Now C.C, please give her the power of geass." C.C. nodded and looked at Kagome, Kagome looked back and waited. She had no idea if it would hurt, but none the less, she was anxious. C.C. gave her the power of geass causing a red bird like shape to appear on her forehead. Kagome's eyes blanked and the bird shape appeared in her right eye. She saw images of girl's with that shape on their foreheads and fire. And then it was gone.

"There Kagome, you now have the power of the king. Or in your case we can say queen." And then a huge explosion was heard. Lelouch and Kagome ran out of the room to see the Black Knights running to their nightmares and the Lancelot wreaking havoc.

"Time for battle Kagome. Go to your nightmare, now!" Lelouch yelled running with C.C. to their nightmare. Kagome stared up at the Lancelot with anger. Time for some action.

**

* * *

**

What will Kagome do now? She's been given a new, higher role. Not to mention we now know why Kagome was familiar to Lelouch. And she has Geass. How much more complicated can things get? Read the next chapter to find out!

_**Start of New Feelings**_


	5. Start of New Feelings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Code Geass… I try not to dwell on that too much.

* * *

Darkness is the Light  
_Start of New Feelings

* * *

_

After Kagome got into her nightmare, Lancelot targeted her. Something she looked forward to. Now, the scene before us is one of chaos. One of yelling and bloodshed.

"Stop fighting it! You can't gain peace this way!" Suzaku slammed one of his swords into the Biru. The cut that Suzaku caused went back to normal. Like a cut automatically healing.

"I'm not trying to gain peace! I'm trying to avenge my family! Zero's all I've got left!" Kagome jumped into the air and kicked the Lancelot in the face; so to say. Suzaku paused mid attack. Zero was all this girl had left? That must mean that she was related to him somehow.

"That's still not right!" Then the battle went on. The Black Knights were driven out and forced to find a new place. Suzaku took on the job of contacting the Vice Roy of Britannia. And now they were going to hopefully get all the files on the Black Knights members. Although, Lancelot had taken a lot of bad blows from the Biru Bunuh Mark 4. That thing was a monster. It was totally deadly and probably ten times stronger than the Lancelot. The only reason Suzaku won was because Zero ordered them to retreat for safety. But, it still didn't make sense that Zero had a relative in the Black Knights. Sure it was possible, but wouldn't he want to at least keep his family safe?

{With the Black Knights}

Well that hadn't gone well for them. Now they would have to find a new headquarters. Just great! Ah well, it wouldn't be so bad now that Kagome had some family with her. Although, it would be a trip finding somewhere to hide all of the Black Knights.

"For now, we will have to blend in." Lelouch said to the Black Knights. Kagome walked away from the huge group. Yea, like that wouldn't cause a scene. She decided to watch out for any Britannians coming their way. None were close by, so Kagome didn't alarm them. She just kept walking away. The Biru had taken some bad blows from the Lancelot and Lelouch had made her get out of the monster machine. Kagome was still in her school uniform seeing as how the attack was so sudden. She hadn't had a chance to change into the proper attire for fighting in a nightmare. As Kagome was walking, she saw someone beating up on a little kid. From the looks of it, the kid was Japanese and the older guy was a Britannian. Anger boiled and raged through Kagome and she walked up to the man. The guy gave a swift kick to the kid's side and then looked to Kagome.

"What do you want girl?" then he looked at her clothes. "You're just a student. And a pretty on-." Kagome stopped his sentence by punching him square in the jaw. She may not have been this forward in the Feudal Ear, but now she didn't really care who she hurt. Well unless that person was innocent, then she would care. But for this guy, her heart held nothing. A shameless man, a grown man, beating up a kid no more than the age of six by the looks of it.

"I want you to leave this child alone." Her voice was calm and collected. The guy laughed, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Kagome raised a delicate brow.

"And why would you ask that of me? You're a Britannian. Why would you defend a pathetic eleven?" Kagome glared at the man. She spun around, kicking him and the side and slamming him into a wall.

"Because, I am **not** a Britannian!" Then the man felt a very hard object hit him in the head. Or something that felt like a hard object. Looking at Kagome, you would see her right eye with sig of geass.

{With C.C.}

A sudden impact hit her hard. Someone had activated a new geass. Her best guess, it was Kagome.

"Zero. Kagome has activated her geass." But before she could hear his response, images flashed through her mind. Terrible images of burning flesh and gun shots. Images that C.C. guessed were from Kagome's new victim. Well if you could call it that.

"Her geass. I've never seen this before. Kagome has the power to put images in anyone's mind. And she can choose whether they are good or bad." Lelouch listened to C.C. smirking. _Well that's an interesting little power._ He thought to himself.

{With Kagome}

The man before her screamed, begging her to stop the pictures in his mind. Kagome was blinded by her rage. This man had harmed an innocent child. One that was not his. And now he would pay. This world had changed her… for the worse. Something she never wanted to become. The child behind her screamed causing Kagome to stop. Before her, the man was crumpled on the ground, not breathing and behind her, the child was crying. Kagome turned to the child and picked up the small girl.

"Shh, it's okay. He won't hurt you anymore." The girl struggled out of Kagome's arms. Kagome set the girl down, realizing she didn't want to be held. And right when her tiny feet hit the pavement, the girl ran away from Kagome in terror.

Kagome watched the girl run. Why had she run away like that? It couldn't have been from fear… could it? Kagome didn't know what to think. Although she figured it had something to do with her geass. Maybe if she used it for too long, it spread to the other people around her. Turning back to the man on the ground, Kagome's eyes widened. He was dead, not breathing. Then, she too ran from the scene. She had just killed someone and scared an innocent child. What kind of monster was she?

{Two Days Later in School}

Kagome was sitting in class, not even paying attention to the teacher and his lecture. Ever since the incident with her geass, Kagome had thought of herself as a murderer. She couldn't seem to convince herself otherwise. And it didn't help that Lelouch was congratulating her on her first death to a Britannian. She wished there was someone she could talk to about this. Maybe the Black Knights weren't… no. Kagome couldn't think that way. It wasn't right. The Black Knights were her family now. And she would stick with them until the end. No matter what.

"Miss. Higurashi! Please grace us with your knowledge and answer the question on the board." The teacher held out a piece of chalk to Kagome. She sighed and stood up. Grumbling, Kagome took the piece of chalk from the teacher and walked to the front of the room. She read the problem and grinned. This would be fun. Kagome had honestly never thought to do something this stupid. But, before this world, she would've never had the guts to. After Kagome walked away from the board, the class burst into laughter. The question was something about chemicals and mutations. So, Kagome decided to draw a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle on the board. The teacher's face was bright red from anger and he sent her out of the room. Kagome shrugged and walked out of the class room. At least now she could think in peace.

Kagome was leaning against the wall of the hallway when Suzaku walked by. He smiled at her and stopped in front of her.

"What are you doing out of class?" Kagome smirked.

"Oh I just decided that I needed a little quiet. So I drew a TMNT on the board for an answer." Suzaku laughed lightly.

"Nice one Kags." Kagome blushed at the nickname.

"Kags?"

"Yea, you don't mind if I call you that do you?" Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"Only as long as I get to call you Suzi." She teased. Suzaku blushed and stood next to Kagome. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Hey, come with me. I want to show you something." Suzaku grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her down the hall to the elevator. They walked into it and it took them to the ground floor.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see. Close your eyes." Kagome did as told and closed her eyes waiting to be lead to where ever he was taking her. Suzaku smiled and pulled her along behind him. When they came to a small step, he told her to step up. She did so and Suzaku pulled her closer to him. Then pulling her in front of him, Suzaku whispered into her ear, "Open them." When Kagome did, a gasp could be heard. He had taken her outside to the prettiest garden she'd ever laid eyes on. Kagome squealed and glomped Suzaku, sending them both crashing to the ground.

"This is totally wonderful!" And then, out of happiness, Kagome kissed him. Both of their eyes widened and Kagome pulled away quickly. Suzaku stared up at her and smiled. He leaned up and kissed her again. Kagome gasped and Suzaku took this opportunity to shyly lick her bottom lip. They would've continued, had a throat being cleared not interrupted them. Kagome pulled back and looked up to see Milly, the one and only. Kagome sat up and got off of Suzaku, she helped him up and then stood behind him, hiding the fact that she was blushing.

"So, you two don't like each other?" Milly asked sarcastically.

* * *

**Well, well, well. That was interesting. Looks like the title suits Suzaku and Kagome's feelings. What will little Kagome do with her new geass? And what is its weakness? But seriously, what is Milly gonna do now that she thinks Suzaku and Kagome like each other? Well, read the next chapter to find out!**

**_Remenice_**


	6. Reminice

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Code Geass.

A/N: I am so sorry that this is so late. But I finally got around to typing it! Thanks for all your wonderful support! Now onto the story.

* * *

Darkness is the Light  
_Reminisce_

* * *

It had been a few days since that incident. Kagome hadn't been called out of school for any Black Knight business. Although, Lelouch kept her posted. Kagome and Suzaku had gotten to spend more time together. Milly, being who she was, told pretty much the entire school about the garden scene with Kagome and Suzaku. And this piece of information was one Lelouch did not like in the least. He couldn't have his half sister fall in love with their enemy. Especially now that she was the Black Knight vice roy. It just wasn't right. But for now, he wouldn't take action upon it. Lelouch would wait and see how this played out. Perhaps Kagome had a plan.

{With Suzaku}

Suzaku was sitting in the club house alone. His eyes staring blankly out the window. No thoughts crossed his mind. But one scene played over and over. The other day in the garden with Kagome. He just couldn't seem to get his mind off it.

"Hey you." Suzaku's head snapped to the right. Kagome sat down next to him. "How are you… Suzi?" Kagome laughed. For the first time in a while, she really laughed. Suzaku's cheeks went bright red. Then a devilish idea came to mind.

"I'm good Kags." And with that, he gave her a look that said _run. _Kagome squealed and jumped off the couch. She ran and Suzaku pursued her. Kagome ran out of the clubhouse, Suzaku on her heels. Smiling, Kagome turned a corner really fast, knowing Suzaku would follow. And he did, Suzaku turned the corner so fast that he didn't notice Kagome turn and run. She ran down the hallway, getting a good twenty feet ahead of Suzaku. He, in turn, didn't realize this until he was nearly six feet down the hall. Turning around, Suzaku looked to the right, no Kagome, to the left, there she was! Suzaku ran after her huffing and puffing. He looked up ahead of him where Kagome was running. Smiling, he slowed down a bit. It was a dead end hallway that Kagome had turned into. Kagome stopped at the end of it, completely out of ideas. When Suzaku caught up with her, he rested his hands on the wall behind her. His forehead rested against hers. Staring into his eyes, Kagome became mesmerized. Sapphire clashed with emerald. For a deadly moment, neither wished to break the gaze they had upon each other. Kagome watched Suzaku lean in closer. He was mere millimeters away when a voice called to Kagome.

"Kagome! Come on, we need to go!" Kallen was running down the hallway in Kagome and Suzaku's direction. Suzaku sighed and pulled back. He walked away and into the nearest room. Kallen reached Kagome, a grim expression on her. "We have a problem. The Lancelot ended up finding some of our member files. Zero needs your help." Kallen grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her down the hall before she could respond.

{With Lelouch}

All of the Knights were in thrown into chaos when they found out that Britannia knew who some of their members were. Even Lelouch was in danger of being found out at this point. Kagome was his only hope now. The door of their new headquarters opened and everyone held their breath.

"Relax, it's just us. Zero, I've brought Kagome." Everyone exhaled and went back to whatever it was that they were doing.

"Good, bring her to my office and we shall discuss my plans." Kallen nodded and watched Zero leave. She turned to Kagome.

"You know where his office is. I'll meet you back here when you're done talking. Rakshata needs to talk to you about the upgrades on your Biru." Kagome smiled, thanking Kallen and then walked off to go to Lelouch's office. She opened the door and received a hug from her brother.

"Kagome, you know as well as I that you are an important part of the Black Knights." Kagome pulled back and looked at Lelouch.

"What are you trying to say Lelouch? Are you getting rid of me?" She joked.

"No sister, but I am trying to say that my identity might be revealed shortly with the Britannians knowing some of our members' identities. Should they figure out who I am really am, I want you to run the Black Knights until I can make my come back." Kagome stared at Lelouch completely stunned. Had he just said what she thought she heard? No, he couldn't have. Kagome couldn't run the Black Knights! She could barely keep herself sane without her feudal era friends there to help her. Not to mention the fact that she'd lost her family once and now she had the threat of losing her half brother too. That just wouldn't do and for the first time in about a week, Kagome cried. She threw herself into Lelouch's arms. Hugging herself to him, Kagome sobbed into his clothes. Lelouch hugged her back awkwardly at first, but then he really got into it. At first this girl was just a girl he could use to his advantage. But when he found out about her being his half sister, he started really caring for her.

"Kagome, don't worry about me. I just need you to promise you won't let the Black Knights fall." Kagome nodded, her tears drying. This piece of information had made her realize that in the week that she'd been here, Kagome had changed drastically. Seriously, when was the last time that she had cried or laughed or smiled? Maybe that's what Midoriko had meant. Maybe Kagome's becoming someone she just wasn't. And it hadn't been until she started hanging out with Suzaku that that part of her had started coming back. Kagome pulled away from Lelouch and looked up at him.

"I promise I won't let them fall. That is my vow to you, I will do my best."

* * *

**Does this mean that Lelouch is gonna be found out? Or will Kagome fix it before it's too late? And what will she do about her blossoming feelings for Suzaku? Not to mention the fact that she's going back to normal, will her stoic self stay or will her warmhearted nature return? Read the next chapter to find out!**

**_Problems of the Innocent_**


	7. Problems of the Innocent

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Code Geass……. Not to mention the song lyrics I plan on using in this chapter… oh and bear with me, they will be American lyrics… *pouts*

* * *

Darkness is the Light  
_Problems of the Innocent_

* * *

In the next few weeks, Kagome had lost her family. Now, it's not what you're thinking. Lelouch didn't get found out, or from what Kagome could confer, he hadn't been found out. But he had gone missing. And now Kagome had to lead the people she barely knew, not to mention the fact that she had no idea of how to do it. Most of the Black Knights stayed on her side, but a vast number of them thought that she killed their leader, though she tried to tell them otherwise. It was a terrible ordeal really, but she did have her friends to help her through it. Suzaku mainly, but lately he hadn't been around much. Military duties.

"Kagome!" Her head snapped up only for Kallen to be in front of her. "Don't worry Kagome. Lelouch'll come back. But remember the vow you made to him. The Black Knights cannot fall." Kagome stood up and walked over to her window. Lately she hadn't been staying in the school dorms, but she had been staying with the Black Knights. And ya know, the worst thing of all, Kagome had to announce that Zero was missing. She debated that it wasn't a smart idea, but Kallen told her it was for the best. And being as she didn't know stuff about rebels all that much, she followed what Kallen told her.

"I have no doubt that my brother will come back. But Kallen let me ask you this. What would you do if you got feelings for say, the enemy?" Kagome asked. She turned around slightly to look at Kallen. Kallen in turn, blushed and looked anywhere but Kagome's face.

"Um, I don't know. Probably, uh, suppress my feelings?" Kagome laughed. Wrong answer. Simply because you can't suppress feelings like that. Not the ones that Kagome held at least.

"That's what you'd like to do. But can you?" Kagome walked away, leaving the room and Kallen alone with her last question. Kallen, unmoving, tried to comprehend what was going on in her leader's head.

Kagome walked into Lelouch's office. Everything was the same, C.C. had told her to change it up a bit, but Kagome just couldn't. It was the last thing of her family. Be it half a family or not. She sat down at his desk and turned on his CD stereo. Putting in her favorite CD, Kagome sat with her head resting on her folded arms. All she wanted to do right now was think. And think she would.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one_

At this point, Kagome was crying. But not just for Lelouch. For all her loved ones. Her friends in the feudal era. Her friends at school. Her old family. For Eri, Yuki and Hojo even. Kagome missed them all terribly. And she feared she could never get them back. That's what scared her most.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you, I'll be the one_

She was crying for Kaede. She was crying for her cat. Crying for her old love Inuyasha. And for the brash wolf demon Kouga. All her emotions were pouring out in this one moment in time. And by all things good, she didn't want it to stop. Ever since she had gotten here, Kagome had changed into someone like Sesshomaru. Someone with no emotion who smirked instead of smiling like a human being should. She was crying for the death of her incarnation Kikyou. And by god, she was crying for Naraku, hoping he could've been something good was one thing she had never given up on.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away  
And please tell me, you'll stay, stay_

All of these people may have done wrong, they may have sinned. But Kagome still felt for them. And she still missed them. They were a part of her heart she could never forget. And that, she feared, would never change. Now the tears ran harder as she thought about the demon slayer and monk. And her little Shippou. Things had such a horrible outcome. And more than anything Kagome wished she could escape all of this by going through the well and into Inuyasha's comforting arms.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever_

The song came to an end, but Kagome's could not. She just couldn't now that everything had come crashing down on her. And that's when she felt it. A pang in her heart. But it wasn't a painful pang, it was more a signal. Maybe she should try the well. She hadn't since she had arrived here, but maybe now was the time to. Kagome stood up, drying her tears. She left the office and the headquarters receiving many stares as she went. The stereo left playing the same song over and over. Because, _I am your guardian angel. _Kagome thought walking away.

{With Inuyasha}

Something was off, he could tell. It was in the air. New scents were coming out of nowhere and Inuyasha intended to find out why. So leaving the rest of the group without a word, Inuyasha ran into the forest, following the scents of… city life?

"How could that be?" Ignoring his own question, Inuyasha dashed toward the well. Maybe it was open again. He had tried day in and day out to go through, but every time he tried, it became a failed attempt. Just then the scent of death came from the well. Inuyasha ran faster. Jumping down into the well, Inuyasha was engulfed in a very familiar blue light. He smiled knowing he would see his Kagome very soon. _Don't worry Kagome, I'm coming for you._

**What could this possibly mean now? Will Inuyasha be dumped in Area 11 or Kagome's real time? And what's with the well suddenly being open? Her heart couldn't possibly be healed already!? Stick around to find out! **

**Chapter 8 **_**Returning Feelings**_

**_PS. Sorry that it's kinda short. It's really all I could write for this chapter seeing as how I love doing cliffys. Sorry about htat though. I'll try not to do them too much. Ja~ne!_**


	8. Returned Feelings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Code Geass.

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter will really confuse you. So just to clear a few things up, Inuyasha does end up in Area 11, of course which time period I will not expose. But it will be some time before Kagome gets there. Just so ya know. If that revealed too much for you, I apologize.

* * *

Darkness is the Light  
_Returning Feelings_

* * *

Arriving in Kagome's time, Inuyasha became worried. Death held a vast majority of his surroundings and he worried that Kagome was the source of it. He did not want her to be dead. But when he looked up, Inuyasha saw grey sky, no roof above his head. Eyes widening, Inuyasha jumped out of the well. His surroundings were terrible. The shrine was on fire, screams now filling the air. Monstrous metal- or so he guessed –machines were destroying the buildings of Kagome's home.

"Kagome!" he ran toward the building, withdrawing his sword. He had finally been able to come and get her back, but she was probably dead when his only opportunity arrived. Well, time to get crackin' and save the shrine.

{With Kagome}

Arriving at her old home, Kagome saw no one. Just the ruins of her home. She went over to the old well house, the structure now missing. Walking dejectedly, Kagome looked down to the bottom of the well. She was nervous, but she wanted to try it out. So, stealing herself, Kagome jumped over the edge down into the well. All that happened was that she landed on the bottom of the well, no blue light, no floating, no nothing.

"I was foolish to even try." Kagome said to herself as she climbed out of the well.

"Foolish huh?" That voice was extremely familiar. Turning around, Kagome smiled and ran to hug the man behind her.

{With Inuyasha}

He had tried his hardest, but his sword just wouldn't transform for him in this time anymore. So now he was being pulled away in shackles, or as Kagome called them, handcuffs. Defiantly, Inuyasha stopped walking only to get a shock in the back.

"Keep moving!" Inuyasha growled, his ears pressed back against his head. He started walking again. He ended up being thrown into a small area. When a loud growling sound erupted from the room, Inuyasha jumped. Then he felt the room moving.

"What the hell?" Sighing, Inuyasha let himself fall asleep. His dreams were definitely not pleasant.

{With Kagome}

"Suzaku!" Hugging Suzaku tightly to herself, Kagome smiled up at him. "When did you come back?" Suzaku smiled in return.

"Just a bit ago, but when I saw you weren't at school, I figured you'd be somewhere from your past. This was about the third place I looked." He kissed her forehead out of urge, causing Kagome to blush dramatically.

"What's with the kiss Suzi?" Grimacing, Suzaku let go of her.

"Please don't call me that Kags and I did it just cause." Kagome smiled at him, it was a small smile, but it was a smile.

"What were you doing over here anyway Kagome?" Stepping back, Kagome looked back down into the well.

"Waiting for a friend. But he's not coming… not anymore." Kagome grabbed Suzaku's wrist and walked away.

The next few days had been okay for Kagome. Suzaku was to stay at school for at least another month, although, Lelouch hadn't shown up again at all. That was really the only bad thing for Kagome. But then again, she didn't know what was going with the well. Not knowing if it would ever open again stressed her out just a bit.

"Hey Kagome, did you hear about that guy that was arrested by the Britannians? Apparently he has dog ears and an old rusted sword." Suzaku's voice broke her out of her haze. But hearing the thing about dog ears definitely got her attention.

"When did that happen?" She asked, completely curious.

"About a month before you arrived here. I'm surprised it was kept secret this long. I mean really, I'm in the military and I've only just heard about it." Kagome nodded.

"Do you happen to know what this guy looks like?" Suzaku thought for a moment.

"Um, they said something about him having like silver-ish, white-ish hair and gold eyes. He was wearing a red kimono too." Kagome gasped and shot up.

"Um I have to go!" she ran away without giving Suzaku an explanation. Going outside, Kagome ran to one of the underground tunnels and left school. He was here. Inuyasha was in Area 11, but how did he end up here before her? That was a question to be asked later on. All that mattered was that Inuyasha was back. Her best friend was going to be by her side once again.

{With Inuyasha}

Who was this guy and where the hell was he taking him? And why did he want to help him?

"Tell me who are you." Inuyasha demanded, following the man in front of him.

"I am someone who will help you. Now do not question it, if not for me you would still be locked up in a straight jacket." His voice was regal and commanding, that of a leader. Inuyasha growled, why wouldn't he just tell him his name? Inuyasha looked down at the ground as he walked.

"I wonder how Kagome is doing… I hope she's okay." He mused to himself quietly. Little did he know, the man in front of him heard what he said. Stopping abruptly, the man turned around.

"You know Kagome. As in, Kagome Higurashi?" Inuyasha looked up, almost bumping into him.

"Yea, she's my friend, although it sometimes seems like more than just friends." The man smirked behind his mask.

"Well, how lucky am I? Follow and you will see her. Well, if she's at headquarters." Inuyasha looked at the back of the man's head, astonished. He knew where Kagome was?

{With Kagome}

She had arrived at headquarters just a few minutes ago, waiting for C.C. to make announcements. It was her job today, though it changed from time to time. Sitting at Lelouch's desk, Kagome sighed. She spun the chair around and looked out the window to see a flash of red. Her eyes widened and then she heard C.C.'s voice.

"Black Knights, be happy, our faithful leader has returned and he has brought us a new recruit." Cheers could be heard from outside, Kagome, jolting upright ran out of the office. (Her outfit was pretty much the same as C.C.'s in R2 only it was a deep sapphire blue with violet underneath to give it a pretty look.) She ran to the front of the building, to see Lelouch and Inuyasha. Tears came to her eyes and she ran to hug her friend.

{With Inuyasha}

Right when he walked into the building, Kagome bombarded him with a hug. He returned the hug, feeling her tears soak through his clothes.

"Kagome. Are you okay?" She sniffled as a reply and moved back slightly.

"Yea I'm fine. How did you get here? The well was closed when I went to check it." She had completely forgotten that no one knew of her secret.

"It was open when I went through it." Just then, Kagome broke the happy reunion and slapped Lelouch on the arm.

"You jerk! You had me worried sick! Where have you been?!" Lelouch laughed.

"I went away to look for strong, potential members and when I found him, I rescued him and brought him here." Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what happened when you arrived here?" Then he continued on to tell her his story. She nodded and explained everything to him. Confused to say the least, Inuyasha did his best to comprehend it without his brain exploding. Kallen nudged C.C. watching the happy reunion.

"What do you think will happen now?" she asked the green haired immortal.

"I honestly don't know. But I hope it's entertaining." She said this before taking a huge bite of pizza, the cheese stringing down and sticking to her neck and chin.

**

* * *

**

Well, that's interesting. Inuyasha went to Area 11, but a month before Kagome even arrived there? How did that work? Hell I don't even know, I just wrote the stuff, I don't try to comprehend my weird imagination. Now what will happen? Will Inuyasha join the Black Knights? And will he pose a threat to the budding relationship of Kagome and Suzaku? Read the next chapter to find out!

_**Neutral**_

**I would like to take the rest of this author's note to thank all of my reviewers. Even the ones that start reading the story and then don't review until the latest chapter I have posted. It's all appreciated and not taken for granted. Thank you all and I hope you liked this chapter, it took a while for me to think it up. **

**Oh and a special thanks to zoey tamagachi! Her little conversations inspire me to do extreme stuff. She said that he would turn up in Area 11. And she was right in a way… and the first convo she did as a review. That also inspired me to do something totally unexpected, but at the same time expected. So thank you zoey!**

**Ja~ne!**


	9. Netutral

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Code Geass

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the long delay. But I've decided that all the stories I deleted from FF will most like stay that way. The few that I had managed to not bore myself by revising will stay up. Although, you shouldn't expect super fast updates. Thanks, here's the new chapter!

* * *

Darkness is the Light  
_Neutral_

* * *

That had gone by in a blur. With Inuyasha back, Kagome seemed to be a lot happier. Although she had told him that he probably wouldn't be able to get back to the feudal era for quite some time. Not to mention that he couldn't let anyone know of the well. It must stay secret lest he wish someone to destroy it. Honestly, Kagome was surprised it was still standing. Inuyasha figured that it was because of the magic that surrounded the ancient structure.

"Okay Inuyasha, I have to go to school. You stay here and finish your training. Don't come after me because if you do, you'll more than likely be shot at." Kagome had on her school uniform and was getting ready to leave. Inuyasha already had his Black Knight uniform and was wearing it, with his hair pulled into a low pony tail. He too was being trained to pilot a nightmare, but he was also helping Kagome learn swordsmanship.

"Keh, I'd rather chew my own foot than go to your school." Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome laughed at his brash comment. She walked out of her bedroom, Inuyasha right behind her. Kallen was waiting on the opposite wall of the hallway.

"Ready to go Kagome?" Kallen asked, Kagome nodded in response. The two of them left, leaving Inuyasha alone in the hallway. He snorted and stalked off to the training room.

{At School}

Kagome was sitting in her first hour thinking of the feudal ear. She had been totally surprised that Inuyasha had returned to her. Although she wasn't quite sure what this would mean for her and Suzaku. She still didn't know entirely about her feelings toward the brown haired cutie, but she knew she liked him. And with Inuyasha being back, it changed everything. She didn't know what to do anymore. And to think, before Kagome thought she was confused, well now she was even more confused.

"Kagome, the principal would like to see you." Kagome looked up, snapped from her thoughts. She nodded and gathered her things. Kagome left the room and headed for the stairs. Why would the principle want to see her? She arrived at the principal's office fairly fast. But the sight she was greeted was something she didn't expect.

"Kagome Higurashi. You are to be taken to Pendragon City. Your father wishes to see you." Kagome gasped, two soldiers went to stand behind her.

"My… father? But my father is dead." And then a beautiful blonde man turned around. Prince Schneizel.

"No my dear sister, or should I say half sister. We had never expected our father to have a fling with the Higurashi woman. Which is why he had her killed, but all that isn't important now. What is important is that you are going home now sister." Schneizel gave her a hug. "We've missed you so much dear sister. Come, let's go home." He escorted her out of the room, the two soldiers just centimeters behind them. Kagome was in a daze, first she ends up here, then Lelouch disappears and now this? It was all happening so fast. She couldn't handle it! It was too much. So she did what came natural to her. She ran, fast and as far as she could go without straining herself. Schneizel called after her, telling his soldiers to chase after her.

Kagome's heart was pounding, she could hear the thuds of the soldiers just mere feet behind her. But she didn't want to think about it in fear that it would slow her down. She couldn't handle it anymore. Kagome had stayed strong this long, but she couldn't anymore. She didn't want to see the man that destroyed her family. She couldn't see that man. Kagome would've kept running had it not been for the strong arms that wrapped around her waist and pulled her off to the side. She tried to yell, but a hand clamped down onto her mouth.

"Kagome, shh, it's alright. It's just me." It was Suzaku. Kagome turned around in his arms and sobbed into his shirt. He stroked her silky black hair, calming her. "Why were they chasing you Kagome?" She shook her head violently.

"I don't want to go with them! I want to stay here. I can't go see him. He killed my family because my mom birthed me! Suzaku, please don't make me go! I don't want to see my father!" Kagome cried. She tightened her hold on Suzaku, hugging him for all she was worth. Suzaku's eyes widened. Kagome was royalty!? Was that why she never said much about her family?

"Kagome, what are you saying? That Emperor Charles is your father?" Kagome nodded, sobbing some more. "Oh my god Kagome, why didn't you tell me?" She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"I didn't think you would care." Suzaku held her closer.

"You shouldn't ever think that. But why do you have to see him? Because you know I could always go with you as your Knight. I'm sure he wouldn't mind that. And then you would have someone to talk to while you're there." Kagome nodded. She didn't know why her father wanted to see her, but if Suzaku was there, she was sure she'd be fine.

"Ah there you are sister. Guards, wait at the front gate. I will return with my sister in a moment." The two men nodded. Schneizel turned to Kagome and Suzaku smiling. "Now Kagome, let's go. Thank you for taking care of her Suzaku." Suzaku nodded, looking down at Kagome. She turned to face her half brother.

"Brother, if I am going to see our father, could Suzaku come with? I would feel much better if he was there with me." Schneizel seemed to consider this for a moment. He nodded and smiled at Kagome.

"Okay sister, Suzaku may accompany you to see father." Kagome turned around to look at Suzaku smiling. He returned the smile and picked her up in the air. Suzaku twirled her around in the air, Schneizel smiling at their happiness. "Well, we should get going."

"Wait, do we have to leave now? I would like to say good bye to my friends seeing as how I don't know how long I'll be gone." Schneizel sighed.

"Yes we have to leave now. But don't worry I will tell the principal to make an announcement for you." Kagome nodded, her nervousness returning. But she knew she'd e okay with Suzaku there.

**

* * *

**

Wow, Kagome is going to the Capital of Britannia. And her dad is the emperor? Go figure… what will Kagome do now that she has to meet her father? Also, what could possibly happen with Kagome and Suzaku when they get alone time? Watch for the next chapter to find out!

_**The Holy Empire**_

**P.S**

**Sorry it's kinda short. Thanks for reading!**


	10. The Holy Empire

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Code Geass.

A/N: Yay, I was so happy when I read all of your awesome reviews! ^_^ Thanks for the support. I'm happy to be back, I just hope that after my little writing slump, my writing hasn't gotten bad.

_Ookami-san_

* * *

Darkness is the Light  
_The Holy Empire_

* * *

While on the way to Pendragon City, Schneizel had Kagome change into a more 'suitable' outfit. Such as one a true princess would wear and he had Suzaku change into his Knight uniform. Currently, Kagome was changing behind a changing screen with Suzaku waiting on the other side for her to be finished.

"I don't understand why I have to change into some little princess outfit. It seems silly to me." Kagome scoffed while struggling with the sleeve of her gorgeous dress.

"Well, it's most likely because the Emperor likes things to be elegant and beautiful. Now I've never met him, but that's what everyone says." Suzaku replied. Kagome sighed, still annoyed that she had to wear a dress. Now skirts she could do, but dresses were a whole other story.

"Don't laugh, I'm coming out." Suzaku turned around expectantly to see an even more beautiful Kagome come out from behind the changing screen. She spun around once, slowly, so that he could see the entire dress.

Her dress had a fairly open back, though there were a few strands of silky material to hold the dress together going across her back to either side of the dress. The dress was floor length and a beautiful, intoxicating dark blue color. From the front, without the sleeves, it was a sleeveless dress; the top rimmed in a rich silver color. The sleeves went to her wrists, starting from her shoulders; though they weren't connected to the dress at all. The skirt of the dress had the same silver color from the top hem of the dress in patterns along the bottom and periodically through the skirt. To top of the entire dress there was a sash around her waist that added to the elegance. (Hope that wasn't too confusing! ^_^)

"Well? What do you think Suzaku?" Kagome asked him. Before he could say anything, Schneizel answered for him.

"You look entrancing sister. Come, we have arrived in Pendragon City."

{With Lelouch}

He couldn't believe it! Schneizel! That conniving little bastard! How could he take Kagome? He didn't even know her. But he must have considering he came. What was more shocking was that Suzaku went with her. Not to mention that Lelouch couldn't better protect her. Also, now he had to go tell the rest of the Black Knights that Kagome was in the capital of Britannia. Inuyasha would for sure try to kill him. Lelouch stormed off the school campus, heading for the Black Knights' new headquarters.

When he arrived, Kallen immediately flanked his right. She was holding a stack of papers.

"Zero sir, we have a slight problem. Cornelia has somehow managed to get half of our member files." Lelouch ignored her.

"Rally the Knights. I have important information." And then he walked away from her. His anger boiled to the surface. No one would think he was happy today. Usually he hid his distress, but today was a different story. Lelouch took an elevator to a balcony over viewing the entire HQ. When everyone was before him, Lelouch started speaking.

"My men! Today we have suffered not one, but two tragedies! Half of our members have been taken by the Britannians! Now I know we will not stand for this, and I have a plan already to get the back." A loud roar rose from the people before him. Lelouch smirked behind his mask. He had such a following. Soon, however, his distraction went away and his frown returned. "But, a more pressing matter! My half sister Kagome, your viceroy, has been taken to Pendragon City! It seems that she is the daughter of the Emperor of Britannia. We must retrieve her at all costs!" There were many gasps from the crowd of Knights at the news of Kagome being royalty of Britannia. One of their own, the viceroy none the less, was half Britannian. "That will be all, return to your duties. There will be a meeting later on to discuss our plan of attack on the Capital of Britannia." And then Lelouch walked away.

He knew he was acting on impulse, but he couldn't care less right now. His half sister and viceroy had been taken to Pendragon by their older brother. Lelouch knew only a few things right now, one of them being that he had to get her back at all costs.

"Hey Le-poop! What the hell is all the talk about Kagome being taken to some city?" Inuyasha asked rather rudely. (A/N: Ha ha…. Le-poop! I had to put in there!) Lelouch turned around, giving a rather impressive growl for a human.

"Do not ever call me that again. And it's rather simple. Kagome has been taken to the capital of Britannia. We are working on getting her back though, or at least we will be soon." Lelouch started leaving when Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder.

"You better get her back. Because if you don't, I'll personally slaughter you." And then Inuyasha left; his silver hair flowing as he walked briskly away. Lelouch felt an involuntary shiver go down his spine. Whatever Inuyasha was, he sure as hell wasn't human that was for sure.

{With Kagome}

Suzaku was currently hugging Kagome; she was supposed to go in to see her father now. But she just didn't feel that she was ready to see him. After all, he had killed her family. Well… part of it at least. Schneizel could sense her distress; he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do not fear sister, all will be well after you meet with father." Kagome stifled a sniffle and nodded her head. She pulled out of Suzaku's hug and turned to her brother.

"I'm ready now." Schneizel nodded and opened the doors of their transportation. The sight that Kagome was met with stunned her. The capital, or at least where her father lived, was in the freakin sky! This place was definitely beautiful.

"Ah Kagome! My daughter, you only add to the beauty of this place. Come, I wish to discuss something with you." Came a booming voice from above Kagome. She looked up and saw a huge man far ahead of her. How could he be so loud? Oh well, Kagome looked back to Schneizel who smiled at her reassuringly. Kagome smiled back and made her way up the steps and to her father. Heart pounding, blood racing, Kagome reached the top.

"Truly exotic you are young one. Kagome, do you know who your mother was?" Kagome shook her head, noting that he took his voice down a few notches. Sure she knew who her mom was, but she thought that maybe he was going to call her something other than her name. "She was the love I thought could never come from a Japanese person." And boy was she right.

"But I thought to you Japanese people were elevens, not worthy of an actual name." Charles laughed.

"Let's not discuss that daughter. Come, let's adjourn to dinner. Your knight may come as well." Kagome smiled up at her father. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. So, telling Charles that she'd be right back, Kagome picked up her dress a bit and raced down the steps. She practically jumped into Suzaku's awaiting arms laughing happily.

"He wasn't terrible! Come on Suzi, let's have dinner! You too brother!" She grabbed both of their hands and dragged them up the stairs.

**

* * *

**

And so the plot thickens… even more. Well that was an eventful meeting of a parental figure. How will Kagome get along with her new found family? Will she end up leaving the Black Knights for the family she's missed since she arrived in Area 11? Or will her father end up using her in the end? Read the next chapter to find out!

_**Alone Time**_

**P.S.  
I loved all the support I got from you guys for chapter 9. Hope you loved this chapter as much as the last one. Ja~ne!**

**Ookami-san**


	11. Alone Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Code Geass

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews of chapter 10! You are all so great! I hope you like the new chapter!

_Ookami-san_

* * *

Darkness is the Light  
_Alone Time_

* * *

The training room was nearly destroyed. Smoke rising from craters in the ground and flames burning from holes in the walls. Heaving panting was heard from a lithe figure leaning against the only wall that hadn't been damaged. _I will get her back. I have to. _Inuyasha thought pushing off the wall. He turned, slashing his sword through the air. Inuyasha hadn't noticed the person standing in the doorway until a feminine voice was heard.

"You know, now we're going to have to get a new training gym." Kallen said smirking. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Keh, like I care." He sheathed his sword and walked over to the towel rack that miraculously hadn't been destroyed. Inuyasha wiped his face with a towel and turned back to Kallen.

"You don't have to worry about Kagome. Lelouch will find a way to bring her back. She won't be gone for long." And then she walked away. Inuyasha decided to take a walk so he left the training room, or what was left of it, and left The Black Knight HQ.

{With Kagome}

The table at dinner was full of wonderful, masterfully made foods. Most of them had names too exotic to remember. But some were simple, like mashed potatoes.

"So Kagome, tell me, what would you say if I asked to you to take your role as Princess?" Kagome nearly choked on her food. She had not expected him to ask her that. And apparently neither did Suzaku.

"Um, I don't know. I don't think I'd be ready for it. What would it be like?" Charles chuckled.

"Well of course I can't tell you from a princess perspective, but I can tell you that you would be treated with respect. The kind that a Princess deserves. And you wouldn't have to go to school anymore, we could home school you. Unless of course you wanted to continue going to school. There would be many other things that you get as a result, those are just two things." Kagome considered this for a moment. She would probably have to wear these stupid dresses all the time. But she would get respect, something she hadn't had for a while.

"Can you give me a day or two to think about it?" Charles nodded to Kagome's question and the rest of dinner went on pretty uneventful. Well unless you count when Kagome's clumsiness caused a small fire of the table cloth. Kagome was now on her way to her room, Suzaku by her side.

"You did very well at dinner Kags." They were at her door now; Kagome leaning against it. She looked up at Suzaku and smiled.

"Thanks. Well, I think I'm gonna get to b-." She was silenced when Suzaku kissed her. Her eyes soon closed as she relaxed though, wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her hips and deepened the kiss.

"A-hem!" Suzaku pulled away at the sudden sound. He looked up and saw Schneizel standing to their left, smirking at them. "I think it's time that Kagome-hime gets to bed. As you should, Suzaku." Suzaku nodded and gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek. Then he left, walking down the hallway and passed Schneizel.

"God! Thanks brother! It was just getting good…." Kagome trailed off, still feeling a tingle on her lips from when Suzaku kissed her just moments ago.

"Sister, I see that you and your Knight seem to have an attraction to each other. Go to bed Kagome. I will see you in the morning." Schneizel gave Kagome a hug and opened her door for her. She went inside, quietly closing the door behind her. Kagome went to wear she assumed a wardrobe to be. Opening the mini double doors, Kagome found a silky night gown for her to wear. She placed it on her monstrous sized bed and started the tough task of taking off her dress. This went slowly for her thoughts kept drifting back to her kiss with Suzaku.

After a few minutes Kagome had her dress off and her night gown on. She pulled back the covers of her bed and let herself be engulfed in the masses of heavy fabric. Kagome closed her eyes, allowing sleep to overwhelm her.

{With Suzaku}

Suzaku lay in his bed, his hands folded under his head. He couldn't seem to get to sleep after what had just occurred between Kagome and himself. _I wonder how she really feels. I can assume that she likes me. Hell she returned the kiss! She has to like me, but how does she really feel? _A particularly loud boom of thunder went off followed by a very girly scream. Rushing feet could be heard following soon after that. Suzaku sat up in his bed upon his door practically being slammed open.

"Suzaku!" Kagome jumped onto his bed, burying herself next to him under the covers.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Suzaku asked, his voice full of concern. Kagome hugged him around the waist, stifling a gasp as another boom of thunder came and went.

"I'm afraid of thunder." Suzaku laughed lightly. He got out of bed, much to Kagome's dismay and shut his door. He walked back to bed and lay down next to her.

"Well, you don't have to worry. I won't let the big bad thunder get you." Kagome playfully hit his arm. She snuggled up to him, hugging him around the waist like before. He held her the same way and they fell asleep like that.

{The Next Morning}

Kagome woke up to a feeling of warmth next to her. She looked up after opening her eyes and saw Suzaku's sleeping face. Kagome smiled, he was so cute when he slept, a small dribble of drool hanging from the side of his mouth. An idea popped into her head and she poked him in the side, hard. Suzaku woke up in seconds. Kagome started laughing while Suzaku glared at her playfully.

"What was that for Kags?" She giggled again.

"Just thought I'd wake you in an interesting way this morning Suzi."

"Well then, how about we wake you up a bit more?" Suzaku asked, his hands attacking her sides. She laughed out loud, the tickling sensation overwhelming.

"S-stop! I-it tickles!" Kagome gasped. Suzaku sat up and pinned her to the bed still tickling her; he was now straddling her hips. When Kagome finally got him to stop, they were mere centimeters away from each other.

"Did I ever say good morning?" Kagome whispered. Suzaku shook his head, dipping his head to kiss her. Kagome pulled him down on top of her to deepen the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Suzaku licked Kagome's bottom lip, asking for entrance when a knock sounded on his door. He pulled away from Kagome, giving her an apologetic stare before he rolled off her. Clad in only flannel pajama bottoms and a wife beater, Suzaku made his way to the door. Suzaku opened the door to see a maid waiting on the other side.

"Sir, breakfast will be served in thirty minutes. Be down in that time." The maid was about to leave, then remembered something Schneizel had told her. "Oh and bring Lady Kagome with you." The woman giggled and walked away briskly. Suzaku shut the door and turned to Kagome.

"Guess we're busted."

**

* * *

**

Well, well, well, got a little fluffy there didn't I? Hmm, interesting. And so her feelings are shown! What will happen at breakfast? And what will Inuyasha do to substitute his major boredom? Read in the next chapter!

_**Her Choice**_

**P.S.  
****Hope you liked the chapter! I took a while to write it, mainly cause I couldn't think of anything for it, but it's finished and posted! Ja~ne!**

_**Ookami-san**_


	12. Her Choice

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Code Geass.

A/N: Okay, thank you for the wonderful reviews. But I do have some news; I'm working on writing a manuscript for a book right now. Also, this story is going to be pretty freakin' long. At least 25 chapters… well I hope. Here's the chapter!

P.S.  
Oh and, I've decided that there will be minor Inu/Kal. It was my original intent from the last chapter, but after someone said that they should be together, I just had to go through with it!

_Ookami-san_

* * *

Darkness is the Light  
_Her Choice_

* * *

Kagome had gone back to her room after kissing Suzaku on the cheek. Her face was flushed from embarrassment with the maid situation. She was currently standing in her room changing into another dress. Maybe this life wouldn't be so bad. Lelouch was sure to understand if she chose to take up her role as a princess. After all, he was royalty as well. A knock sounded at her bedroom door.

"One second." Kagome had her dress on half way. Although it didn't show anything, it just wasn't zipped in the back. She ran to the door, holding the loose fabric up. Opening the door, Kagome saw Schneizel.

"Good morning sister. I love your choice of gown. Breakfast will be served soon." He told her smiling. Kagome nodded in reply.

"Could you be totally awesome and zip this up for me brother?" Kagome asked, blushing. A girl didn't usually ask a guy to zip up a dress for her. Schneizel nodded and Kagome turned around, pulling her long, ebony hair over her shoulder.

Schneizel placed his hand and the zipper and pulled it up, effectively closing to the dress to fit snug around her. Kagome turned and smiled at her older brother.

"Thanks Schneizel. Come on, let's go to breakfast." She grabbed his hand and ran down the hallway, near literally dragging her brother behind her.

{With Inuyasha}

It was night time in Area 11 by the time Inuyasha was done being angry and bored. His thoughts drifted to a certain red head. Inuyasha growled, that girl was annoying. She was always giving him smart ass comment. Not that that was any different to how he acted toward other people. It was just plain annoying coming from someone other than him. _She kind of reminds me of Kagome sometimes. But at the same time, Kallen is someone totally different…_ That was when his thoughts strayed to Kagome. He missed her, though he wouldn't admit it, and he needed her here to help him with his confusion.

"You know you should probably get to bed Inuyasha." Said hanyou looked up and saw Kallen.

"And you should probably wear clothes that don't show off your boobs so much." Inuyasha sneered, smirking at her gasp of outrage that followed.

"How dare you say such things! I was just trying to be nice." Kallen calmed down after that first sentence. The past few days she'd learned that she couldn't fight with Inuyasha and win like with most other people. He was the only one she couldn't beat. Hell she could even beat Lelouch, well at an argument that is.

"If you want to be nice then come over here and sit with me. No one seems to want to be anywhere near me." Inuyasha said dejectedly. Kallen sighed and walked over to him. She sat down on his bed next to him. "There, was that so hard?" he looked at her, giving her a ghost of a smile. Kallen suppressed a gasp. Inuyasha was drowned in moonlight and to Kallen, he looked absolutely beautiful. Her perspective of him changed in that instant. So she stared at him, or more primarily, his eyes. His golden eyes that someone could get lost in for hours.

"No… it wasn't." Kallen said, trying desperately to form a coherent thought. He looked downcast, his gorgeous eyes hidden from her by his lashes. "Inuyasha." This effectively got his attention. He looked up at her, waiting for her to finish her thought. But what he got instead surprised the hell out of him. Kallen leaned forward and gently brushed her lips to his. At first, Inuyasha didn't respond, but he soon felt electricity run through him. He returned the kiss, pressing his lips more firmly to hers. It wasn't a passionate, stick my tongue down your throat kind of kiss. But it was a good one, one Inuyasha hadn't expected. He didn't know if he liked Kallen, but he knew that she was a good person. Then she broke away from him. Her eyes were dazed, a funny smile on her face. Inuyasha smirked after looking at her.

"You should get to bed," he kissed her briefly again and the shooed her away so he could go to sleep. "See you in the morning." And then he closed his bedroom door and locked it. Kallen stood on the other side of the door, her daze leaving almost as fast as it had come to her.

"He kissed me back…" Kallen whispered, her thought trailing off as she walked to her bedroom.

{With Kagome}

Kagome and Suzaku were sitting at the breakfast table by themselves. While they had been getting ready, everyone else was eating. They had their own agendas. Kagome kept glancing up every once in a while to smirk at Suzaku. He just kept on eating, not realizing that the girl he liked, possibly loved, was planning something devious. Looking around to make sure none of the servants were in the palace, Kagome picked up her fork, loaded it with eggs and flung them at Suzaku. Upon feeling eggs hit his face, Suzaku gasped looking at Kagome. He saw her laughing hysterically. At least she was distracted. Suzaku cut a piece of halfway melted butter and tossed it at her. She immediately stopped laughing.

"Hey!" Kagome picked some more eggs up with her hands and threw them at Suzaku. She stood up and ran a few feet away.

"Come back here Kagome!" Suzaku shouted, picking up the nearest thing, which happened to be his glass of juice. He ran up to her and poured it on her. Kagome squealed from the cold and went back to the table. She got a plate and some syrup, glaring at Suzaku playfully. Suzaku, knowing what would happen if he didn't high tail it out of there, ran away from Kagome who was chasing after him with a bottle of syrup, a plate and an insane look on her face.

"You'll pay for that juice!" She was two feet behind him when she tripped, causing her to tumble forward, catching Suzaku in the process. Kagome smirked, for once her misfortune helping her for once. Suzaku looked at her over his shoulder, grimacing at what was sure to come. Kagome tipped the bottle toward Suzaku and the warm syrup (not scolding hot, but warm enough to pour fast) flowed onto his face. Kagome laughed at his expression and got up. She was covered in sticky juice and he was covered in sticky syrup.

"Kagome, that was not cool." Suzaku told her, grabbing her hand to get up. He looked down at her and started laughing at their situation. "See, now we're all sticky." Kagome laughed with him after that comment.

"You know some people would take that the wrong way." Kagome teetered. Suzaku smirked and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"And I have the perfect way for us to wash off." Suzaku ran outside the dining room, ignoring the stares from people and then ran out into the courtyard. There was a huge fountain in the center off it that was at least three or four feet deep. Suzaku, being as strong as he was, jumped over the edge of the fountain and submerged the both of them in the water. Kagome would have squealed had it not been for her need to hold her breath. She opened her eyes and looked at Suzaku after he pulled her over his shoulder to stand in front of him. Kagome pointed up to the top of the fountain and swam up. Suzaku followed her lead.

"Suzaku! I can't believe you would jump into a fountain with me!" She laughed and hugged him. Suzaku shrugged.

"Well… at least we're not as sticky anymore." Suzaku pointed out. Kagome climbed over the edge of the fountain. Or at least she tried, but the heavy layers of her dress hindered her doing so.

"Um, Suzaku? Could you lift me up over the edge please?" he laughed at her and nodded. Suzaku swam over to her and placed his hands on her hips. He lifted her up, setting her down on the edge. Then he too climbed onto the edge of the fountain.

"So what do you say we go dry off and then you can choose what we do? We'd have to change of course." Suzaku wondered, looking into Kagome's blue eyes. Kagome stared back at him, getting the sudden urge to kiss him. And that's just what she did. Kagome leaned forward, slightly tilting her head to the side. Gently brushing her lips to his, Kagome held his hand. Suzaku was surprised to say the least, but at least this helped to figure out what her real feelings were. After all, she had induced the kiss this time. He returned the kiss, putting his free hand on her cheek. After a few more seconds, Kagome pulled away. She rested her forehead against his.

"I think it's safe to say that I like you Suzaku." Kagome whispered breathlessly. Suzaku chuckled lightly.

"Yea, I think it is. I love you Kagome." In that moment her heart stopped beating. They looked at each other, neither willing to break the intense gaze they had upon each other.

"Suzaku… I."

**

* * *

**

Cliffy!!!!!! Well, what is she going to say? And does Inuyasha seriously have feelings for Kallen? Whoa! Talk about odd, yet cute. Also, which relative will Kagome meet next? Read the next chapter to find out!

_**Family Meetings**_

**P.S.  
I hope you don't get too mad about the cliffy, but I just had to. Hope you liked the chapter even with the little cliff hanger! Ja~ne!**


	13. Family Meetings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Code Geass.

A/N: I am soooooooooooooo sorry for the late update! Anyway, please enjoy the chapter. I hope you all like it.

_Ookami-san_

* * *

Darkness is the Light  
_Family Meetings_

* * *

Kagome sat in front of Suzaku, completely stunned. She looked into his eyes and only saw love and sincerity.

"Suzaku… I. I love you too." Smiling, Kagome hugged Suzaku. He returned her hug and lifted her up. Carrying her bridal style, Suzaku made his way into the palace. From there he took her upstairs.

"Okay Kagome, go get changed and meet me at my door." Suzaku told her. She smiled and nodded, closing her door to get changed. Kagome was happier than she'd ever been. In all honesty, she kind of wanted to go back home and return to Lelouch. But a stronger part of her wished to take on her princess role. She really loved it here, but if she was going to take on that role, Kagome wasn't sure that she wanted to live here in Pendragon. But she was nearly sure of one thing. She just might want to stay a princess.

Kagome took off her soaking wet dress and picked out a new outfit that would be okay for lots of movement. It was much like her dress for the Black Knights only it was more royal and bright. There was only one difference; the dress was lace on the back. Kagome looked at herself in a mirror and smiled. Yup, this would be a wonderful lifestyle. Turning toward her doorway, Kagome left her room and headed toward Suzaku's. He was already there waiting for her.

"You look beautiful Kagome." He told her. Kagome blushed and held her hand out for Suzaku. He took it gladly and led her down the hallway to the grand staircase. Suzaku had the rest of the day planned out. Now if only they could go with that plan without interruptions. That would be the ideal perfect day. A day when Kagome wasn't being dragged away to go meet someone.

"Kagome!" Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Kagome turned around at her name and saw Schneizel sprinting toward the two of them. Although that didn't seem very much like a Prince, Kagome had soon realized that no one around here really cared.

"Brother. How are you this morning?" Kagome asked. Okay, that did not sound like something she would say and Kagome couldn't help but wonder what was in the air in this place.

"I am splendid dear Kagome. And my do you look ravishing!" Kagome smiled as Schneizel twirled her around to get a full view of her. He finished off with a hug to his little half sister and continued his thought. "Any who have you decided on your answer to my question?" Schneizel asked Kagome, who by the way looked rather confused. She nervously scratched the back of her head. Kagome really wanted to tell him yes, that she wanted to be a part of this. But she didn't want to leave Lelouch behind. She oh all people knew how that pain felt and Kagome would never wish that upon someone else. Let alone her half brother.

"Um. Schneizel, I really want to stay a princess. But do I have to live here? I mean, I have a lot of friends back in Area 11 and I like going to school there." Schneizel was the one who looked confused now. "Okay, it's like this brother. I want to keep my role as princess, but I want to be able to do it in the comfort of Area 11. All of my friends are there and I have a strange feeling that I'd make a bigger difference there than I would here." Kagome explained. Schneizel smirked; this girl was definitely a member of the royal family. She knew the meaning of loyalty and family. Not to mention friendship. Schneizel nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course sister. I will tell father right away. He will be so thrilled about your choice!" Schneizel gave Kagome one last hug and then walked off back the way he came from.

"Finally! We're alone! Come on Kagome I want you to see something." Suzaku near shouted. Kagome smiled and allowed him to drag her down the stairs. He was careful of course, can't have Kagome and Suzaku tumbling down a staircase and risk her getting hurt. Kagome really did love this man.

{With Lelouch}

God that white haired weirdo was insufferable! For the love of god Lelouch could not figure how he came up with the nickname 'Lepoop'! But for every fiber of his being, Lelouch had to do something about it!

"Inuyasha. Will you please stop calling me that name?!" Lelouch asked as calmly as he could muster. Inuyasha's only reply was a snort and a turned back.

"That day will come when Kagome returns and she sits to all seven levels of hell for it." Then Inuyasha left. Needless to say, he did _not _like Lelouch.

{With Kagome}

Kagome was currently in Suzaku's lap watching the sunset. It really was a beautiful sight to see.

"Thanks for taking me out here Suzi." Kagome giggled at his grimace.

"You're welcome Kags. I'm happy to see your smiling face." Suzaku said. Kagome blushed at his comment. She turned to him.

"You mean that?" She wondered. No one had ever cared that much for her, and even if they had, they had never shown it very well.

"Yes Kagome, I do. I mean that with everything I am. I'm in love with you Kagome; the only thing I want is for you to be happy." Suzaku said. Kagome smiled and rested her forehead on his.

**(Warning, this gets a little border line from fluff to lime)**

"That has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me Suzaku. I love you." She leaned forward and kissed him. He in turn pressed his lips more firmly to hers. Kagome tilted her head to the side a bit and felt Suzaku licking her bottom lip. She inwardly smirked and kept her mouth shut to tease him. Suzaku, realizing that she wasn't going to just submit, groaned and chose to play dirty. He moved his hand so that it was on her thigh and gently moved it up toward her nether region. Gasping at the sudden contact, Kagome knew he had one. And boy did he ever. Suzaku delved into her mouth, not even bothering to remove his hand. Instead he kept his caressing movements on her inner thighs. Their tongues fought for dominance while Kagome locked her arms loosely around Suzaku's neck, thus deepening the kiss.

Kagome was in heaven. The man of her dreams in her arms. At sunset. Kissing like there was no tomorrow. Nothing could be better than this. Up until now, Kagome could only imagine what it would feel like to love and be loved back, but now she knew. It felt like nothing could harm you. Your enemies couldn't reach you. It felt that the world was at your disposal. Like you owned the sun and ruled the universe. It was a feeling of utter perfection. And she loved this feeling. She loved being loved back for once. Butterflies flew in her stomach seeing as how she knew what this make out session could lead to. But Kagome didn't worry; she knew Suzaku would drag her into something she wasn't ready for.

Sadly, the two of them needed to breathe. So, the two lovebirds pulled apart and stared into the other's eyes. Blue and green met in a gaze so intense you wouldn't dare step between them.

**

* * *

**

Okay an odd place to end it, but I really wanted to get this out tonight. I still love this story and I hope you guys do too. I just couldn't get that stupid block monster off my back. It went like more than a freakin week! I couldn't think of anything to write for anything! Anyway, will Charles let Kagome live in Area 11? And will Inuyasha ever stop calling Lelouch, Lepoop?

**Read the next chapter to find out! (And this one will be out sooner… I almost promise lol.)**

_**The Home Lands**_

**Ja~ne!  
**_**Ookami-san**_


	14. The Home Lands Pt1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Code Geass………. TT_TT (Emo anime crying! Haha!)

A/N: Okay so I was uber excited about this chapter during school today! I hope it's amazing like I hoped it would be. And in all honesty, I think this may just be my favorite chapter of this entire story! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

_Ookami-san_

P.S  
I might bring in Rolo sooner than the anime did just to help out with the plot line. Tell me if I should in your reviews. Also, this chapter is probably gonna be the longest chapter I will ever post. Considering the plane ride wasn't even 20% through the chapter…. Lol. Anyway, thanks for reading! Love you guys lots!

* * *

Darkness is the Light  
_The Home Lands_

_

* * *

  
_

It had taken a day or two for Kagome to return to Area 11. Everyone was surprised when Charles agreed to let Kagome stay there. But he did allow her to return to Area 11. Things were really turning around here in Pendragon.

"We will truly miss you Kagome." Euphemia said. She smiled and gave Kagome a hug. Kagome returned the hug.

"I'll miss you too Euphie. I hope I can visit you some time." Kagome replied. Turned out that Euphemia was going to Area 11 as well, but at a later time that day. Everyone waved Kagome and Suzaku off.

On the plane ride back to Area 11 Kagome and Suzaku discussed him becoming her honored knight.

"Think about it Kagome. You wouldn't have to worry about Black Knight attacks and you'd be with me more often. Which you just said you wanted." Suzaku said. Kagome thought about what he said. She really wanted to spend more time with Suzaku. But how could she do that with the Black Knights being around? They were only a problem because she was a part of them. So maybe if she found a way to be two places at once she could do this. She'd just have to find a way.

"I want to spend more time with you Suzaku, I do. But would it be a good idea? I mean, it's not like people are going to target me. I'll just be a princess in Area 11. It's not like I'd be making any decision making." Kagome argued. Until she came up with a plan, it just wouldn't work that way.

"Of course it would be a good idea Kagome. I'll give you some more time to think about it. For now let's just enjoy the time we have together." Kagome nodded to his request and moved to sit on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and they watched the clouds drift by together.

{Hours Later}

The PA system was on full blast for the plane. Kagome had fallen asleep and was currently still asleep even with the loud noise. Suzaku was completely alarmed considering the very threatening message they were sending.

"Terrorist spotted behind us! Buckle up passengers!" Suzaku woke up Kagome and told her of the danger. This plane was big enough to the point where a nightmare could fit in with extra room to spare.

"Kagome, you must stay safe. The Black Knights must have figured out about your title and have come to test you. That would be the only reason to why they'd be here." Kagome nodded and stood up; Suzaku pushed her=2 0behind him when he felt the plane come to a stop in mid air. The only thing that could be felt was gentle hovering of the air craft.

"We have come for the princess! Hand her over peacefully and no one will be harmed." Kagome knew that voice anywhere. It was Lelouch. A loud crash followed by a boom sounded throughout the plane. Things were definitely going to get interesting.

"Don't worry Kagome. I will protect you." Suzaku promised. Kagome looked at Suzaku with love in her eyes. She hugged him from behind, her arms wrapped around his waist. Suzaku lightly blushed at this, but mainly kept his focus on the door. And sure enough, a nightmare blasted its way through the door.

"The pilot of the Lancelot. A pleasure to see you." Zero said. Suzaku glared at the nightmare, hoping to melt the machine with his heated gaze.

"Zero. What do you want with Princess Kagome?!" His only response was a chuckle.

"Simple. She is mine. I must have. And if I don't, well, you'll just have to wait and see." Zero sneered. Kagome glared. Did Lelouch seriously think that she was going to go back like this? She was perfectly fine here on the plane. Although, it was probably just for show. Lelouch would never really do anything to harm her.

"You won't have her!" Suzaku shouted. Sadly though, he had no way to fight off Zero. This would not go well. Unless of course he used the remote. For now that would have to do. It was only experimental though, Lloyd had promised that it would at least respond to the remote. Now to find the emergency exit. Suzaku glanced around looking for said door. He inwardly smirked when he saw it and, grabbing Kagome's hand, he ran for the door. Lelouch was shocked to say the least. He could only watch in stunned fascination as Suzaku opened the emergency exit and jumped out of the air plane.

"Kallen, catch Suzaku and Kagome. They have jumped the plane." Lelouch told her.

"Yes Zero. Right away." Kallen replied. Suzaku turned Kagome around so that he could hug her while they fell. He grabbed the remote from his pocket and pushed a button on it.

"Kagome, the Lancelot will be here soon. Don't worry." He told her. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes only showing that she trusted him with everything. Suzaku smiled at her and hugged her closer to him.

Kallen zipped through the air. Why did that damn plane have to be so freaking big?! It had taken her at least five minutes to fly around the thing. And by the time she spotted Suzaku and Kagome, Kallen noticed the Lancelot not far away. That was so not good! If they got away it would be her head, not to mention the Lancelot might not reach them before they hit the water, which would definitely be soon.

Kagome could sense looming danger. She turned her head and noticed that they were about ready to hit the water. Fear taking over, Kagome hugged Suzaku closer to her and prepared for the worse.

"I love you Suzaku." She said to him. He kissed her and then felt a sudden impact. But when he pulled away from Kagome, he realized that they were not in the water. They were in the hands of the Lancelot. That machine was one smart creation.

"I love you too Kagome." Suzaku finally replied. Kagome smiled at him and laughed. "So about that Knight ship-." Kagome smacked him.

"Fine! You can be my knight." She caved. Suzaku smirked and pulled Kagome into the cockpit of the Lancelot. He buckled her in and then took the pilot seat.

"Hang on Kagome; this will be a fast ride."

And boy was he telling the truth. By the time Kagome left the Lancelot she was winded from exhilaration. It was too exciting; Kagome would definitely have to test the speed of her Biru sometime soon. Little did she know that opportunity would come sooner than expected.

{An hour later or so}

"Kagome, you need to get to bed. It's near midnight." Suzaku scolded and Kagome giggled. They had just arrived back in Area 11 and Suzaku was having one hell of a time getting Kagome to get some sleep.

"But I'm not, *yawn* tired." Kagome complained. Suzaku sighed.

"You just yawned. And a pretty big yawn it was. You need some sleep." He reasoned, resting his forehead on hers. She pouted causing Suzaku to chuckle. "Now, now, don't pout Kags." He kissed her. A light, gentle kiss. One that took her breath away hypothetically speaking. When he pulled away, Kagome stopped her pouting.

"Fine, I'll g o to bed, but only if you lay down with me." Kagome bartered. Suzaku sighed yet again and nodded.

"Okay if it'll help you sleep." The two of them made their way to her room at school. Upon reaching her door, Kagome unlocked it and walked in followed by Suzaku.

"Wait here while I change, oh and if you need to change the bathroom is the first door on the right down that hall." Kagome told him. Suzaku nodded and sat down on her couch. Kagome went into her bedroom and changed into her nightgown. Which was only a slim, silk (nearly see through) material. She was rather nervous about Suzaku seeing her in it. So leaving her room, Kagome entered the living area to find Suzaku clad in only boxers. She blushed and he walked over to her.

"Ready?" It was a simple enough question, but it made Kagome's face light up with flames.

"Y-yea." She replied. Kagome led him to her bedroom and pulled back her covers. Suzaku was nervous too, unbeknownst to Kagome.

"Um, I'm gonna get a glass of water." Suzaku said, Kagome nodded, happy to have the distraction. After Suzaku left she lay down in her bed and closed her eyes. She almost found herself asleep right when her head hit the pillow. But Suzaku opened the door again with a glass of water in his hands. He was relieved to see that her eyes were closed. Moving to the side of the bed, Suzaku pulled back the blankets, set the glass down on the bedside table and lay down next to Kagome.

"Good night Suzi." Kagome mumbled. Suzaku smiled and pulled Kagome closer to him so that he was holding her. He rested his head on the pillow and gave her a little squeeze for a hug.

"Good night Kags." Both of them drifted off to sleep. Their dreams filled with happiness.

{The Next Morning}

Suzaku woke to the sound of chirping and the breathing of the girl next to him. He couldn't help but smile. Maybe sharing a bed with her wouldn't test his control. Hmm, he'd have to do this more often. In all honesty, Suzaku hadn't slept that peacefully in a while. He smiled even wider at Kagome and bent his head to kiss the back of her neck. Suzaku felt her stir but did not stop his ministrations. Kagome half giggled, half moaned.

"Suzaku, stop it. That tickles." She told him. Suzaku smirked and moved his kisses to the side of her neck.

"Good morning Kagome." He whispered into her ear. Kagome smiled.

"Well hot damn, if that's wake up I get one morning you're gonna have to move in!" Kagome said jokingly. Although that idea wasn't all that bad.

"Come on , we have school today." Suzaku told Kagome.

"Nooo, can't we just lay in bed all day?" she moaned in reply. Suzaku shook his head.

"No, we have to go to school." Just then the phone rang. Suzaku picked it up since Kagome didn't seem prepared to speak right at this moment. "Hello?" he said.

"_Good morning. This is Principle Ashford. I am calling this room to inform you that since you have just returned to school after a very intense trip, you will not be required to attend class today._" The man on the phone said. Suzaku glared at the wall.

"Thank you sir. Good day." He hung up the phone and turned back to Kagome. "Well, looks like you may just get your wish after all." Suzaku sighed. Kagome squealed and glomped Suzaku. He ended up being underneath her somehow. She blushed brightly and got off of him.

"Well, we should go eat breakfast now. I'll order up." Kagome said cheerfully. Suzaku chuckled and the two of them made their way to the kitchen. They turned the small TV on and put on the news.

"In recent news, Prince Schneizel has released some new information about the royal family. The addition of Princess Kagome ri Britannia-Higurashi has been released to the world. She is the daughter of emperor Charles li Britannia and a woman named Hiruko Higurashi. The woman was killed in the Higurashi Shrine Fire or 2015. Little is known of Princess Kagome, but what we do know is that she is and I quote, 'the pride and joy' of the emperor. Well, that's all for the royal family today. Onto more recent news-." Suzaku and Kagome turned the volume off after that. Well, so much for time to be normal. They thought word wouldn't get out for a while, but with this everyone would know in the next twenty minutes.

"Well, safe to say you're popular now." Suzaku joked. Kagome slapped his arm playfully while they drank some coffee.

"I'm gonna call the kitchen down stairs." Kagome said. She knew of all the perks at this school. Leaving the kitchen, Kagome made her way to the nearest phone. IN the kitchen Suzaku had turn the volume back up when news of the plane jacking came on.

"Figures." He watched the video of the plane crashing into the ocean. If he had known Zero would do that he wouldn't have left with Kagome so soon.

"This video was taken some hundred feet away by a nightmare pilot. He was alone and too afraid to get closer and help so he taped it. The suspected victims were two people. Princess Kagome and nightmare pilot Suzaku Kururugi. It seems that our new Princess is already a target for our least favorite terrorist." After that he just shut the TV off all together. Kagome walked back into the kitchen with a smile.

"Any other news?" She asked. Suzaku sighed.

"Yes, the plane jacking yesterday." Suzaku said. Kagome sighed as well, turning to return to the living area. Suzaku followed her. "So, when are you going to tell your brother about my being your knight?" he asked her. Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know, probably sometime soon though." A knock sounded at her door. Kagome grabbed a long satin robe and went to the door. "Man you guys are fast." She opened the door and saw Lelouch standing there.

"What were you thinking?!" He barged into the room.

"Lelouch!" Kagome called. But it was too late. He entered the living area to find Suzaku standing in nothing but his boxers. Lelouch turned to Kagome, his face bright red.

"Did you sleep with him?" He asked angrily. Kagome shook her head.

"Well, in a way, but it wasn't anything like that!" Kagome defended. Suzaku walked over to stand behind her.

"What does it matter to you Lelouch? She's just your sister. Even if we had done that it would've been completely her choice." Suzaku said. Lelouch glared.

"I do not approve of my half sister doing such things. I will talk to you later Kagome." Then Lelouch left. Kagome sighed and hugged Suzaku.

"Thanks for getting him to leave. He's obviously mad about something or other. I do not want to deal with that right now." Kagome said. She heard her door slam and went to sit on her couch. Suzaku sat down next to her.

"Don't worry Kagome, Lelouch can be like that." Suzaku said giving Kagome a pat on the back. This might just become the worst day of her life! Kagome had to20go to a Black Knight meeting later, Lelouch was probably mad about her becoming a Princess and she had to figure out a way to get passed Suzaku. Well, she was really going to be tested today wasn't she?

"I guess." Kagome sighed. Another knock sounded and Kagome stood up. She pulled open the door and this time it was the food instead of an angry half brother. "Finally! Thanks, this looks awesome." Kagome took the small cart from the kitchen staff member.

"You're welcome. Call down if you need anything else." The staff member said. Kagome nodded and closed the door. She wheeled the cart into the living area and turned to Suzaku.

"Food's here."

{With Lelouch}

In all honesty, Lelouch couldn't figure out what Kagome had been thinking when she became20a princess. She was a Black Knight working to bring down the very thing she joined. And Lelouch was not happy about this in the least.

"Lulu, you can't be mad at her. She probably just wanted her family back. You know she's wanted that since she came here." Milly reasoned. Lelouch scowled. Maybe Milly was right. Kagome had only joined the Black Knights to avenge her family. So it was possible that she had become a princess to get her family back.

"I guess you're right Milly. Thanks. I have to go." Lelouch told her. He left the room when his phone started vibrating. "Hello?"

"Lelouch, where are you? The Black Knights are getting reckless." It was C.C. Lelouch sighed in aggravation. Would this never end?

"I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and headed down the hallway to leave the school.

{With Kagome}

Kagome sighed and heard her phone ring. She immediately knew who it was. Sighing again, Kagome lifted her head from Suzaku's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Suzaku. But I have to go." Kagome said apologetically. She got up and started looking for her shoes.

"You're going alone?" Suzaku asked. After yesterday he had decided that she shouldn't go anywhere alone.

"No. Shirley is meeting up with me at the Shrine. I just wanna pay some respects to my deceased family." Kagome lied. Like she could really tell him that she was going to a Black Knight meeting.

"Okay, but keep your cell phone on in case of emergency." Suzaku gave Kagome a hug and told her that he'd see her when she got back. Pulling on her jacket, Kagome opened her door and left the building. Hopefully Shirley didn't run into Suzaku anytime soon.

**

* * *

Well I decided to put this chapter into two or three parts. There was just too much to write for it. Anyway, I would like to point out that Ayashi77's story **_**Kagome Finds Love **_** is amazing. She's a great writer. **

**Also, I recently got a review asking when the lemon was coming. And I wanted to ask how many of you reviewers would like to see that in the future. In other words, should this story be rated M?**

**On another note, on my profile I have a poll for this story. I know it's not finished yet, but it should be soon… sadly. In the next ten chapters or so it'll be done, not including the two or three parts to this chapter. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Now my questions shall be asked. What will happen at the meeting of the Black Knights? And will Kagome figure out a way to keep her tow lives separate?**

**Read the next part to find out! **_**The Home Lands – Pt.2**_

**Ja~ne!  
**_**Ookami-san**_


	15. The Home Lands Pt2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Code Geass

A/N: My pc is still busted so my sis is letting me use her pc. She's awesome, anyway, here's part 2 of chapter 14. Enjoy!

* * *

Darkness is the Light  
_The Home Lands

* * *

  
_

"Your mission Kagome, should you choose to prove your loyalty, is to target Princess Euphemia of the Holy Empire." Zero told her. The Black Knights cheered. The traitor was getting tested. Kagome gasped inwardly. How could he tell her to attack her half sister? She was family.

"Yes Zero. I will accept the mission." Kagome sighed. She couldn't very well not take the mission. This was so complicated now.

"Tomorrow, I expect you here at noon and no later. Understood?" Zero commanded. Kagome nodded. "Good. You are dismissed." Kagome ran out of the room, holding in her tears. This was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to avenge her family, not hurt them. Maybe Suzaku was right those times they fought. Maybe the Black Knights weren't that great after all. Kagome found herself outside the headquarters in a matter of minutes.

{With Suzaku}

Suzaku was watching TV when his phone went off. He picked it up, flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello." It was Shirley.

"Suzaku I'm glad I caught you. Do you wanna hang out with the student council and me today? We're going to the mall." Shirley asked him. Suzaku looked puzzled.

"But I thought you were with Kagome." He told her.

"No, I haven't heard from Kagome all day." Shirley said. Suzaku narrowed his eyes.

"But she told me that she was going with you to her old shrine." Suzaku growled out. Kagome had either lied to him or something had happened to her on her way to Shirley's. He really hoped it was the second one.

"Hm, that would've been cool, but she never made any plans with me today." Shirley replied. Suzaku was angry now. Kagome had lied to him to hide something, but what?

"Okay then. Well I'm a bit busy today. I'll see you at school." Suzaku hung up the phone and stood up. He pulled on his shirt; he had already put his pants back on, and left the room.

{With Kagome}

Kagome found herself walking alone down the street. She had no clue where she was heading, but she knew it wasn't anywhere she'd be safe. And honestly, at this point, she didn't really care. Since arriving here in this place Kagome had been thrown on a whirlwind roller coaster to figure out who she was and her purpose here in Area 11. She had yet to figure it out.

"I'm so stupid." Kagome mumbled to herself.

"That you are little Princess." Kagome jumped, startled at the sudden voice. She turned to look at the man that spoke to her. He was rough looking and scary.

"What do you want?" She asked him. The man chuckled. He stepped toward her. Kagome put her hand in her pocket and opened her cell phone. She glanced down and pressed number one and then send.

"Just some fun."

{With Suzaku}

His phone rang again, annoying him immensely. Suzaku pulled out his phone and saw that it was Kagome. He flipped his phone open.

"Kagome! Where ar-." Over the phone Suzaku heard a man saying '_Just some fun'_. This was not good. He waited to hear some more before he hung up. _I have to go help her. But where is she? _Then she said it. Good job Kagome. Suzaku hung up the phone and raced off to her rescue.

{With Kagome}

Kagome laughed nervously. This was not good. She only hoped that Suzaku wouldn't get mad at her.

"What kind of fun could you have in the ghetto like this?" Kagome asked, putting on her royalty face. She hoped this guy would believe that she hated elevens. The guy only smirked.

"The kind that makes people sweat. The fun that brings out the animals in people." He told her. Kagome shuttered and stepped back when he stepped forward. She seriously knew what he was talking about, but she didn't want it in the least.

"Well find someone else. I'm not your type." Kagome told him. The guy stepped forward again. If Suzaku didn't get here soon she'd have to fight him off, or she could use her Geass on him. Sure she'd only used it once, but she knew how to.

"Oh but I think you are." He dashed forward and forcefully kissed her. Kagome gasped and tried to push him away. The man before her took this opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth. Growling, Kagome bit down hard on his lip and activated her Geass. He howled out in pain from the bite and a force hitting his head dead on center.

"You think you can take advantage of any girl that walks by don't you. I know how people like you work. You think you're some sort of sex god and that any girl would love to have you. Well figure this. You're not!" Kagome shouted, terrible images of gun shots and cracking bones flashing through the man's mind. Somewhere in her mind Kagome knew this was wrong. But he had assaulted her. Threatened her peace and Kagome was tired of people doing that.

"Stop! Please stop!" the man yelled. That was when she heard his voice.

"Kagome!" It was Suzaku. Kagome was too far gone to come back any time soon. Suzaku ran up to her and stood in front of her. But his only response was her pushing him to the side and amping up the images the man's head. Suzaku stared into Kagome's eyes and saw the burning hatred for the man on the ground before her. He also saw the sig for Geass. Of course he had no idea what it was, but he figured it wasn't good. Suzaku had to stop whatever was happening and fast. But how?

"I'm sorry Kagome." Suzaku rammed into her side, knocking her out of her trance. The man got up and ran away. Kagome looked up startled, the sig gone.

"Suzaku? What happened?" she asked him.

"Funny, I was just going to ask the same question." Suzaku told her.

{A Week Later}

The past week had been terrible. Super terrible. Kagome had figured out a way to attack Euphemia without hurting her. But Suzaku no longer trusted her like he had.

_Flashback_

"_Suzaku please don't walk away, I have something important to tell you." Kagome pleaded with him. Suzaku stopped. He stared at her, his eyes blank. "The pilot of the Biru wanted me to tell you that Zero is sending her on a mission to attack Euphemia." Kagome told him. Suzaku looked puzzled. _

"_Why would she want you to tell me that? And why would you talk to her anyway?" Suzaku asked Kagome. Kagome sighed. _

"_She wants to make things right the correct way. So she's going through the Black Knights. And she contacted me first." Kagome explained. Suzaku nodded. _

"_Tell her thanks, I'll make sure Euphie is protected well enough." With that he walked away._

_End Flashback_

The next day had been interesting. Kagome got an unexpected surprise.

_Flashback_

"_Kagome, Kallen will be joining you on your mission." Zero said to her casually. Kagome gaped._

"_What, you don't trust me?" Kagome accused. _

"_Exactly." He stated bluntly. Kagome growled and left the room. She had spent the rest of that day preparing for the attack. Once she finished, Kagome got in her Biru and left, Kallen following close behind in her Guren. _

"_Don't worry Kagome, I got your back." Kallen reassured her. Kagome smiled._

"_Thanks Kallen." Kagome said thinking of a way to tell Suzaku that she wasn't alone without him knowing it was her. Let alone without Kallen hearing her tell him. Then her betrayal would be definite. Then the idea struck her. Kagome opened up a private line and contacted the Lancelot. _

"_Hello?" Good, it worked._

"_Suzaku Kururugi, I have one more guest then I expected. Be prepared to fight off Kallen Kouzuki." And with that Kagome hung up the private line. _

_End Flashback_

The mission had gone successfully for the most part. Her job was to target Euphemia, Lelouch never specified whether she had to actually harm her or not. Kagome currently found herself super confused, not knowing if she should stay with the Black Knights or not.

"Hey Kagome. I haven't talked to you in a while." It was Inuyasha. Kagome hugged him. She had missed talking to him.

"Hi Inuyasha. How are you?"

"I'm good. Kallen is amazing. How are things with you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed and looked away.

"Not that great. Suzaku is super mad at me. I just wish I had stayed in the feudal era." Kagome told him. Inuyasha laughed.

"Don't worry about Suzaku Kagome. If he really loves you like your voice is telling me, he won't stay mad at you for long. I know I can't stay mad at Kallen for long. And trust me; you don't wanna go back to the feudal era. Sango and Miroku are super busy with…. Umm, stuff." Inuyasha told her. Kagome laughed. She figured those two would go at it at some point.

"I'm sure you're right Inuyasha." Kagome smiled.

"Yea, I know I am." Inuyasha said cockily. _There's that arrogant puppy I know and love._ An idea popped into her head.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"Yea?"

"SIT!" Kagome shouted. And sure enough, Inuyasha slammed into the ground. Kagome stood up and ran away laughing her head off. Sitting up Inuyasha growled out his anger.

"I'm gonna get her back for this."

**

* * *

Well there you have it! Part two of chapter 14! I'm so happy the chapter is done. Is Kagome going insane or what? Well not really, but she is stressed out. What will happen with her and Suzaku? Will he forgive her? Or will he leave her like everyone else seems to be doing? Find out in the next chapter.**

_**Unforgiving Tale**_

**Ja~ne!  
**_**Ookami-san**_


	16. Unforgiving Tale

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Code Geass

A/N: Sorry for the long update. I'm still getting used to this new computer. It's weird not having my Toshiba. TT_TT Anyway! Enjoy the chapter, I hope you guys like it!

Ja~ne!  
_Ookami-san_

* * *

Darkness is the Light  
_Unforgiving Tale_

* * *

Avoiding Inuyasha was probably the smartest thing Kagome could do at this point. He hadn't wanted to be sat, nor had he done anything to deserve being sat. But Kagome got a laugh out of it, something that hadn't happened in a while. A long while. She had found herself this day, sitting alone next to the fountain in the school gardens. Her thoughts surrounded her, asking why she had snapped like that the other week. Exactly why had she attacked that man? Why? It just wasn't her. She had changed and she now knew that.

"What have I become? The Black Knights have destroyed me." Kagome mumbled. She was surprised to hear Suzaku behind her.

"I figured that as much. Kagome we need to talk." Suzaku said. Kagome jumped and looked a bit nervous. She hadn't been expecting this.

"Before you say that you never want to speak to me again, I want to tell you something." Kagome looked into Suzaku's eyes, expecting to see hate, but saw only sorrow. "Suzaku, when I first met you I thought you were terribly cute. And the night before that I had a dream. Well nightmare really. It was about you. I'd dreamed of you and I didn't even know you." Suzaku went to interject, but Kagome stopped him. "Please just listen to me. I come from two different times. And yes, I said times. My normal time period is about two thousand five. My grandfather could've very died by this time, but beyond that there was a well on the shrine I lived on. I fell down it one day and was taken to feudal era Japan. A simpler time, it's where I met my best friends Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippou. Oh and I can't forget Kirara." Kagome said. Suzaku stared at her like she was crazy, but somewhere in his mind, he believed what she was telling him.

"You see Suzaku, I'm not from here, and I should be so much older right now. Older than you, Lelouch, Kallen. Older than all our friends. But one day on my way back to my time, I was taken here. And I believe the well wouldn't have taken me here if I wasn't needed here. And then I had that dream about you. You told me to come to light. You told me not to fight them. At the time I didn't know who that certain 'them' was. But now I know. Suzaku, I'm a Black Knight. But I don't want to be. I just don't want to. I see Zero's ways and I understand how terrible they are. But when I came here I found out that Britannian soldiers killed my family, I was crushed. The goodness in my heart left and was hardened with hate. I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't know how to act. I stopped smiling and laughing. I just didn't know what to do anymore. And then I met you the second day I was here." Kagome smiled at the memory and looked up to the water coming out of the fountain. The sun was just starting to set.

"I met you and some things cleared up. I started smiling again and I listened to your thoughts on this whole war and everything to do with it. It made me think how bad the Black Knights really were. And then C.C. gave me the power of geass. My first use of it was on a Britannian attacking a young girl. The little girl ran away in fear. At first I didn't know why she had run away like that, but then I realized it was out of fear. She was scared of me. I became a monster. I am a monster. But you know. The time I spent in Pendragon made me think. All the Empire is doing is fighting for what they believe. Sure it's not the greatest thing in the world. But not many people stand up and fight for themselves. I also realized that I still have family and that I don't need to avenge my old family. I also realized one other thing." Kagome turned to Suzaku, tears running down her cheeks. He hadn't realized that she was crying.

"I realized that I'm in love with you Suzaku. I'm in love with you and I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you. I would love seeing your amazing face every morning I wake up and I wish that was possible. But, now you probably don't even want anything to do with me." Kagome sighed and looked back to the water. She knew what was coming. But she definitely wasn't prepared for the silence that followed her little speech.

"Kagome." Suzaku sighed. He turned Kagome's head to him gently with his hand under her chin. "I've had my suspicions about this for a long time; I just didn't have solid evidence. Kagome, you need to know that I want to help you and I'm glad that you told me about Zero's assignment for you to target Euphie. You also need to know that I love you more than any girl I've ever had feelings for. Kagome, you're the one I know it and I want to help you get back to how things were. If that means sending you back to your time, I'd do it. I love you Kagome and you need to know that'd I'd do anything for you." Suzaku told her. Kagome looked him in the eye, her face ablaze with red. She cried harder and threw herself into Suzaku. She hugged him like she hadn't seen him in years. Suzaku chuckled and hugged her back.

"Suzaku, what should I do? I have to leave the Black Knights. The way they're going on with things isn't right." Kagome said. Suzaku pulled out of the hug and smiled at Kagome who returned the smile.

"For now all we can do is wait. I will figure something out Kagome. Don't worry, I'll protect you. I swear to you Kagome. Nothing will hurt you anymore." Suzaku promised.

The next few days Kagome spent with Suzaku trying to figure out a way to leave the Black Knights. He had done a great job in supporting her. There was never a time where she was hurt. There was a never a time she cried when she was with him. Kagome was all smiles and things were progressing greatly. She loved him, he loved her and Kagome saw that this journey had been shaky in the beginning. She saw that it was rocky through the middle. But she also saw that it was almost over.

"Suzaku, I think I'm almost okay again. But what will that mean for us? Will I be out of the Black Knights by then?" Kagome asked. She felt a sudden lightness fill the air and she smiled. It was awesome, feeling good again.

"I don't know Kagome. But I know that you won't be with them for very long now." Suzaku replied. What had Midoriko said about her heart?

"Suzaku, something has been worrying me. When I saved feudal Japan, an ancient miko told me something. She said that as long as my heart stayed open and healed, the well would stay that way as well. I think my heart is okay again." Kagome told him. Suzaku seemed to take this into consideration. He nodded.

"Well I can't say for sure if your heart is okay again, but I do understand that. You had to have some connection with the past and the well was clearly that connection. So if you're okay the well will be as well. If you're not okay, then the well wouldn't be either." Suzaku said. Kagome nodded and went back to watching TV. She couldn't help that it was bugging her. What was she to do? She had to go to the well again. She just had to. Kagome had to know if it was open again.

"Suzaku, I want to visit the well again." Kagome stated. Suzaku looked at her shocked.

"You really want to visit it again? After all this time?" he asked her. Kagome nodded slowly.

"I want to see if it's open. I need to know. I promised them I would come back." Kagome argued. Suzaku sighed.

"Well I guess there's no stopping you then. Okay, we can go check it out. I'm not letting you go alone." Suzaku agreed. Kagome smiled and hugged Suzaku. They both got ready to leave and soon were on their way to Higurashi Shrine.

Kagome smiled and ran for the well when she spotted it. Suzaku laughed and followed after. When she rested her hands on the well, it reacted almost immediately, as if it were greeting an old friend.

"Wow, you weren't kidding were you?" Suzaku asked. Kagome shook her head and ran her hand through the bright blue light that had erupted from the well. She looked to Suzaku.

"Would you like to see my other family?" she asked innocently. Suzaku looked a bit hesitant at first. But he nodded.

"I'd like that." He told her. Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Don't let go." She warned him. Suzaku braced himself and then felt himself falling. He looked around and found that the same blue light from before had surrounded him.

"This really is real Kagome. I can't believe this." He whispered. Kagome smiled and then the blue light vanished. They were standing at the bottom of the well, bright blue sky above them. Soon they heard a scream, someone yelling out Kagome's name. Sooner than that though, a red puff ball flew down the well and rammed straight into Kagome's chest.

"Kagome! You're back! I missed you so much!" Shippou yelled. Kagome immediately started crying. She squeezed Shippou and smiled, her tears running freely down her face. Suzaku watched the scene with a soft smile. She really did care for this… what was this boy exactly?

"Um Kagome?" Suzaku asked hesitantly. He didn't want to ruin the moment. Kagome looked up at him as if just now noticing that he was there.

"Oh! Right, sorry!" Kagome pulled back from Shippou, still holding him. "Shippou, this is Suzaku. Suzaku, this is Shippou, my adoptive kit." Suzaku smiled at Shippou and waved gently. So this little guy was a fox, well fox demon from the looks of it. Most foxes didn't have a human face amongst other things.

"Momma, is this my new daddy?" Shippou asked. Kagome blushed and shook her head.

"Um, no he's not. He's only my boyfriend, not my husband." Kagome stated nervously.

"Shouldn't we get out of this well?" Suzaku wondered aloud. Everyone nodded and they climbed out of the well. Suzaku's mouth dropped at the sight before him. A beautiful field of rich green grass. Flowers were here and there and they were surrounded by trees.

"Hey Shippou, where's Sango and Miroku?" Kagome wondered. Shippou smiled.

"Oh they moved away a while ago. They had a kid and Kaede's (sorry if that spelling is wrong) hut was too small for them. But Kouga is staying with us now so we have someone to protect us." Shippou replied. Kagome shivered and Suzaku put his arm around her.

"This will definitely be a fun visit." Kagome said quietly.

**

* * *

**

Well there ya have it folks! Chapter 15. Sorry it took so long to put up, I've been WAY too busy with school. They like threw project assignments at me. They hit me pretty hard, but they are over and I can write more, not a lot, but more. Anyway!

**So Kagome told Suzaku. What will they do to get her out of the Black Knights? And will her journey soon end, or will there be more to come? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 16.**

_**The End?**_

**I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for the long update. I'm a failure. *sighes* Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Ja~ne!  
**_**Ookami-san**_

**_PS_**

**_Looks like I'm makin a sequel to this story. That's what most of your votes said, so this story will soon be coming to an end. Oh and I'll have another poll asking what the sequel should be called. _**


	17. The End?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Code Geass

A/N: I hope the fast update makes up for the long update. I will stay up all night if I have to just to post this chapter for you guys. I love all the people who have given me support throughout this crappy journey. I just have shitty luck don't I? Anyway, onto the next chapter.

_Ookami-san_

* * *

Darkness is the Light  
_The End?_

* * *

Kouga hadn't been there when Kagome and Suzaku walked into the hut. Kagome was greeted with a big hug from Kaede and Suzaku a bow. Oh how Kagome had missed this. She was really looking forward to the hot spring bath tonight.

"So Kaede, how have things been? I haven't been back in a while." Kagome asked. Kaede smiled.

"Aye child, things have been fairing well. No signs of trouble have crossed my path." Kaede replied. They'd been in the feudal era for quite some time now. "Ye should be getting' some rest. You'll be needin' it for when Kouga returns from hunting." Kaede said. Kagome laughed.

"Yea I suppose we would. Suzaku, don't even ask about Kouga, you'll figure everything out when you meet him." Little did either of them know that would be all too soon. A crash sounded through the hut as Kagome and Suzaku went to leave the small room to the bedroom.

"Kagome! I knew I smelled my woman!" Kouga ran over to Kagome and took her hands in his. He smiled 'charmingly' down at her. "I knew you'd be back Kagome. You just couldn't think that I was in pain here waiting for you." Kagome blushed and stuttered. Things would have gotten out of hand had Suzaku not stepped between the two. He glared at Kouga and sneered.

"Sir, I would very much appreciate you leaving Kagome alone." He told Kouga. Kouga's mouth dropped and he narrowed his eyes.

"Who do you think you're talking to pup? Kagome is my mate and I will not be denied her!" Kouga shouted. Suzaku narrowed his eyes further.

"That is impossible for Kagome and I are together. She is not yours, nor is she mine. Kagome is her own person. Not a possession to be owned!" Suzaku yelled. His anger had swelled at the man in front of him. How dare he claim Kagome to be some kind of property?!

"Suzaku." Kagome whispered. She hugged him from behind and Suzaku turned so that He could return the hug. Kouga blushed out of anger and growled.

"I see. Well, I'll never give up on you Kagome. I'll be here when this guy hurts you. I'll wait for you." Kagome tried not to cry and let Suzaku lead her to the bedroom.

{The Next Morning}

Kagome woke up to a heat next to her body. She turned on her side and saw Suzaku smiling down at her. He dipped his head down and kissed her, delicate and gentle. A kiss that would forever be in her mind.

"Good morning precious. Did you sleep well?" he asked her. Kagome blushed at the pet name and nodded, smiling brightly.

"I slept wonderfully Suzi." Kagome giggled at his pout of anger.

"What did I tell you about that Kags?" Suzaku asked. He got an evil glint in his eyes and Kagome gave him a look of fear.

"Oh no." Suzaku nodded and started tickling her. She laughed loudly, rolling over causing Suzaku to move on top of her.

"Say it Kagome." Suzaku said. Kagome shook her head, tears in her eyes and her stomach on fire. "Say it or I'll do more than just tickle you." Suzaku warned. Kagome laughed harder and harder, breathing only came to be more difficult with every laugh.

"Okay! Suzaku is the smartest, best boyfriend in the world!" Suzaku stopped tickling her.

"There you go." Suzaku sighed happily. Kagome groaned.

"You know, you didn't have to tickle me to get me to admit that." Kagome smiled and kissed Suzaku. He deepened the kiss by dipping his tongue in her mouth. Kagome smiled into the kiss. It was just getting good when the door was slid to the side.

"I apologize for the intrusion Lady Kagome. But there seems to be a problem." Kaede said. Kagome pulled away from Suzaku and looked up. She saw the pained expression on Kaede's face. Something was definitely wrong.

Kagome walked out into the main room of the hut in her new school uniform, from Ashford Academy. She saw a bloody girl on the floor.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, rushing over to the girl on the floor. The girl groaned and Kagome felt her forehead.

"That is a mystery. I found her outside in the forest." Kouga said from the opposite side of the hut.

"The child is hurt Lady Kagome. Do ye think you can help?" Kaede asked. Kagome nodded.

"I can try. What is your name?" Kagome asked as she went to work cleaning the girl's wounds with what Kaede gave her.

"Suki." The girl whispered.

"Does it hurt to speak Suki?" the girl nodded and then grimaced. "I'm going to need you to tell me everything you remember that happened to you Suki. I promise I can make it better if you do." Kagome promised. Suki nodded, again grimacing.

"Well, I remember a dark figure." She paused to swallow, trying to wet her throat. Kagome quickly told Shippou to fetch some water. "I was picking herbs for my priestess training in the woods." Shippou quickly returned with the water. Kagome gave Suki some to drink and she happily swallowed the refreshment.

"Better?" Kagome asked. Suki nodded.

"Much. I was picking herbs and then I felt a chill. I didn't know what it was at the time, but I soon found out. The figure came out of some bushes so fast I nearly missed it. In fact I don't know why I didn't miss it." Suki sighed. "I was slow and sooner than I thought possible, I was lying on the ground bleeding to death. The figure above me chuckled and said something about a 'God Soul', whatever that was." Suki finished her story and Kagome looked up at Kaede, Kouga and Suzaku who had just entered the room.

"Suki, what did this figure look like?" Kagome asked. She was really hoping her worst fear wouldn't be realized.

"I don't remember too well. But he had short, spiky hair. I think it was brown. But his eyes. Those eyes. They were cold and heartless. But they were different colors. One was bright purple while the other was emerald green." Kagome sighed thankfully. It wasn't Naraku back from the dead. Which was a good thing. If he did somehow come back, then all their fighting would have been for nothing. By the time Suki had finished describing everything she could remember about her attacker, Kagome had finished bandaging her wounds and it was late into the night. She'd had a lot of cuts and gashes.

"Okay Suki, you just need some rest now." Kagome said, taking Suzaku back to the bedroom. Kagome snuggled up to him and he held her, knowing that she needed some love and care right now.

It had been nearly a week that Kagome and Suzaku had been gone in the feudal era. They hadn't intended to stay that long, but many people had apparently been attacked by the guy with two eye colors. They still didn't know what his name was, but they knew he was a major threat. And they knew he had to be stopped. Kagome sighed as she looked down the well.

"Well Suzaku, time to go back. I hope everyone will be okay back here." Kagome sighed. Suzaku nodded.

"As do I. They are all good people. Let's go, we haven't got much time. Everyone will be wondering where we went." Suzaku said. Little did they know they wouldn't be going home any time soon. Literally. Kagome and Suzaku jumped into the well. The same blue light from before surrounded them, but this time they went through, a roof was above their head. In Area 11 this was not the case. Kagome looked puzzled. But she climbed up the familiar rope ladder of the well anyway. Suzaku followed closely behind her.

_It can't be. I'm home again._ Kagome thought sliding the door open. It was morning and Kagome and Suzaku had landed themselves in her birth time. The place she'd lived for fifteen years.

"Kagome, where are we?" Suzaku asked.

"My home…"

**

* * *

**

Well that sure is interesting. The well is just throwing our two love birds all over the place isn't it? What will happen in Kagome's time? Will her friends meet Suzaku? And who is this man with two eye colors? Also, what in all hell is a 'God Soul'? You'll have to wait and find out in the next chapter. Chapter 17!

_**God Soul Explained**_

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ja~ne!  
**_**Ookami-san**_


	18. God Soul Explained

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Code Geass.

A/N: Okay well writing the last two chapters got me like hyped to finish this thing. I've never, EVER finished a story in my life so this will be awesome! Sad to say this will be the last chapter of DitL, but not to fear, there will be a sequel as you all have voted for. Anyway, onto the chapter! Enjoy!

_Ookami-san_

* * *

Darkness is the Light  
_God Soul Explained_

* * *

Kagome and Suzaku had soon found out that the well would not take them back to Area 11. It just refused. Kagome sat on her bed at home crying her eyes out. Sure she was happy to see her family again, but this was too much. Kagome hated being stuck in one place, and then let out only to be stuck again. She should have never gone through the well again.

"Suzaku, it's all my fault! If I hadn't have wanted to come back here we wouldn't be stuck in this place!" Kagome cried. Suzaku hugged her, rocking her back and forth.

"It's not your fault Kagome. It's okay. We'll figure something out. Meanwhile, you should have some fun with your friends. You do have friends here right?" Suzaku asked. Kagome nodded, sniffling. So that's what Kagome did. She spent the next few months going back to her normal routine. Suzaku was enrolled in school and they had the same classes. Suzaku had almost immediately gotten lots of attention from the girls at the school. No longer was Hojo the hot one. Suzaku had stolen that spotlight.

Kagome kept up with returning to the feudal era now that she could go back and on occasion she'd hear something about the man with two eye colors. Though none of it helped discover what his name was. Kagome had thought that maybe something could hint at it, but nothing had so far. So eventually Kagome gave up on his name. Though she wouldn't give up on finding him. He'd hurt too many people for that. But other than that, Kagome was having a great time with her old life. It had been a few months since they'd been to Area 11 now and everything was going pretty smooth. Soon they wouldn't mind being here. And soon, it would be Kagome's sixteenth birthday. She'd be getting a car and they would have their own life. Everything seemed to fit together, but somehow Kagome knew Suzaku would never really adjust to living here. He was in the past and he wasn't used to not having war and fighting.

"Kagome, we have to leave for school." Suzaku called from downstairs.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute!" Kagome called back. She raced down the stairs and out the front door where she met Suzaku. Smiling, Kagome pecked him on the cheek and they walked off to school.

"So when do you think we'll be able to return to Area 11?" Suzaku asked. Kagome sighed. They hadn't discussed this in a while, in fact they chose not to. It made things strained, more so than they already were. And neither of them wanted that.

"I don't know Suzaku. I really don't know." That day had gone by without a problem. They went to their classes, turned in homework, and took notes and hung out with their friends. Suzaku had soccer practice after school and Kagome went to watch him. He really was good at soccer. Kagome found it amazingly hot that he'd be good at a sport. She was sitting in the bleachers watching every movement he made. Her focus was on the field, or at least it was until someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned to find the source and what she saw shocked.

"You!" it was the man with two eye colors. One bright purple and the other emerald green.

"Yes Lady Kagome. It's me." And then he vanished. Like, vanished into thin air. Kagome found herself breathing hard. She looked back to the field and saw Suzaku staring at her like the four horse men were chasing her. Kagome nodded to him and he left practice, her hand in his.

The rest of the week nothing happened. Kagome was allowed to stay home as was Suzaku. Her mother understood why Kagome had to lay low for the time being. This just wasn't good. If this guy could go through the well, he could get to any time she belonged to and hurt anyway she cared for.

"Remember Kagome, I promised no one would hurt you. I will always keep that promise." Kagome nodded. Suzaku smiled at her and then stood and walked to her bedroom door. "I'm going to take a shower now. Stay safe." Suzaku kissed her forehead and left the room. Kagome soon heard the water start and she laid back on the bed. Why were things so complicated now? Why?

"Hello Lady Kagome." Someone whispered in her ear. Kagome shot up and saw no one.

"Who's there?!" Kagome asked. A chuckle filled the room and the man with two eye colors appeared. "You again!" Kagome stood up out of bed.

"Yes Kagome it is me again. You sure do point out the obvious." The man said. Kagome shivered at the cold quality of his voice.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked. The man chuckled.

"Why I simply want the God Soul." He stated. Kagome gave him a questioning look.

"What is a God Soul?" Kagome wondered. The man chuckled again, an evil, disturbing laugh.

"A God Soul, my dear, is your soul. It's in the souls of all shikon mikos. Which is the reason I attacked that girl. What was her name again? Ah, yes, Suki." The man said. But how had Suki been a shikon miko? That wasn't possible. Kagome hadn't been reincarnated yet. Had she?

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain what it is." Kagome argued. The man chuckled and disappeared again, whispering one word as he left.

"_Hotori._"

**

* * *

**

Well, sad to say this is the end of this story. I love every single one of you who have reviewed. Thanks for all the support. And I am glad to say this. I finally finished a story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Woot! Got that out of my system. I'm really sorry that this story is over. Thanks again to all who reviewed, you guys really assured me that my writing doesn't suck.

**Ja~ne!  
**_**Ookami-san**_

_**Until we meet again…**_


End file.
